DUEL Di dunia RPG (war against fantasy)
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: Kisah sebuah komunitas perkumpumpulan Manusia Hebat Yang membasmi kejahatan, di kisah ini ada penyanyi, pemain bermacam dari anime, manga dan permainan mulai mengasah kemampuan mereka ... perkumpulan itu dimulai Dari si Elv Zi Yang Ingin membantu ayahnya DENGAN kemampuannya sendiri ... awalnya ini sebuah game, namun dari sebuah game itu. Mereka terseret ke dalamnya dan malah
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah kota England yang indah, terdapat lima orang pengguna _gamer_ yang sedang bermain game. Pada sore itu, langit mendung bercampur dengan sebuah petir yang sangat dasyat. Miia, Zen, Arche, Ginda, Elv Zi dan Raksasa Yu sedang asyik chating dan bermain game di rumah mereka masing-masing, namun petir menyambar kediaman mereka dan membuat mereka terhisap ke dunia yang aneh. Saat itu mereka pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Saat bangun, mereka berlima sudah ada di dunia yang aneh dan orang yang aneh. Ketua adat setempat dan Kepala desa menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyuman. Zen, Miia, Arche, Ginga, Elv Zi dan Raksasa Yu desa menyediakan makanan dan minuman.

Namun mereka berlima masih kebingungan karena melihat penduduk yang aneh. Saat itu mereka berlima sedang di rumah. Mia yang sehat sedang bermain game bersama kakaknya, Arche. Mereka di dunia nyata tampak berkelahi, namun di game sifatn mereka berubah menjadi saling suka bahkan melebihim adik kaka. Ginga yang cerewet di dunia nyata berubah menjadi pendiam di dunia game, sama halnya dengan Arche. Elv Zi menjadi keliatan rewel di dunia game dan kekanak-kanakan. Dulunya Zen di dunia nyata menjadi lemah karena penyakit jantung bocor dan orang tuanya meninggal sekarang malah sehat dan memiliki keluarga yang menganggap Zen adalah anak kandungnya. Raksasa Yu atau Yu di dunia nyata mempunyai kakaknya malah sekarang Bersama orang tua aslinya.

Namun waktu Mia berjalan mau menanyakan penduduk desa kenapa suasana jadi aneh, gadis cantik yang sehat itu tiba-tiba menjadi polos, padahal dia sebenarnya tidak polos dan sehat malah tampak cerdas dan berwajah sehat... dada Miia tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan membuat gadis itu pingsan. Harapan Miia yang akan membahagiakan abangnya dengan cara menjauhi malah berubah jadi kasih sayang, dan dadanya yang tidak merasa sakit malah membuatnya merasa sakit di dunia aneh ini.

Arche menolong adiknya, bahkan dia berbicara dengan nyaring di saat Miia pingsan.

"Miia, kalau kamu lemah sperti ini dan polos kapan kamu sembuhnya. Kapan kamu menempati janjimu untuk menikahiku. Aku tidak ingin masa depan adikku menjadi begini, kamu bukan saja adikku melainkan calon istriku."

"Wah, akhirnya mereka sadar juga ya kek bahwa mereka bukan saudara melainkan beda orang tua. Semua orang bilang kamu itu cinta adikmu sebagai pacar dan ingin menikahi, kakek dan nenek sudah tahu kalau kalian bukan saudara kandung." Ujar dua orang yang berusia enam puluh tahun yang sedang menyadarkan Miia dari pingsannya, yang kini sedang terbaling lemah, belum sadarkan diri, dan bermuka pucat. "Mereka bilang kamu itu saudara kembar yang saling mencintai layaknya pasangan muda. Kakek dan Nenek bilang bahwa Arche adalah anak angkat dari keluarga pemanah yang di adopsi untuk membuat ibumu meninggal. Memangnya kalian tidak tahu kalau kalian bukan adik kakak? Dan saat kamu berusia 12 tahun dewi kelahiran memberikan kamu adik yang bernama Miia, namun tabib bilang Miia terlahir cacat. Jantungnya lemah dan harus istirahat." Dipijatnya kaki miadengan lemah-lembut oleh neneknya untuk menegaskan kalimatnya.

Miia tersadar dari pingsannya dan langsung memeluk kakaknya saat bangun dari pingsan, sekarang Miia hanya bisa mengandalkan kakaknya. "Kakak, kenapa orang tua kita tidak pernah bercerita bahwa kita bukan saudara kandung?"

Aku dan sahabatmu juga tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa berada disini," ujar kakaknya, mata hijaunya berkaca dan rambut birunya basah oleh keringat. "Kalau ini dunia game yang kita sering mainkan, bukankah sifat kita tidak seperti ini dan keadaan kita tidak berbanding terbalik."

Miia terkejut dan kesakitan. "Game?

"Sudahlah Miia, kamu istirahat saja kami di sini menemanimu." Ucap ke empat temannya. "Aku juga heran mengapa kita bisa di sini dengan keadaan yang aneh, aku menjadi sehat dan malah sekarang ada ayah dan ibuku." Pemuda desa berkemas-kemas untuk perang malawan monster. Mereka berlima heran, bukannya desa sudah aman dari monster dan sekarang jaman canggih. Tentu saja, mereka mempunyai kesempatan ( yang tidak punya ortu bisa bertemu, namun anehnya mereka kesehatannya pun ikut berubah juga), tetapi mereka tahu ini tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja. Toh bukan berarti mereka bisa sembrono di dunia game dan tidak kesepian. Mereka harus ikut berperang melawan _monster_ untuk menolong penduduk desa membuat:pagar kayu, panah, pedang, tombak, prisai dan tongkat sihir.

Suasana di desa berbeda dengan suasana di dunia nyata, justru karena mereka tak pernah merasakan suasana seperti ini atau mempunyai tubuh yang cacat di dunia _game_. Dan orang tua Mia dan Arche sebelum meninggal tidak menceritakan mereka berdua siapa sebenarnay, meskipun itu sulit namun kalau mengetahui sejak dini bisa menjadi pelajaran hidup, tetapi mereka tenang-tenang saja tidak seperti kakek dan nenek. Jika ini di dunia _game_ terbalik _,_ maka Arche, Miia, Zen, Elv Zi, Ginga dan Raksasa Yu tidak bisa main game, melainkan dia menjadi peran tokoh utama di game yang mereka mainkan.

Elv Zi membalas dengan senyum. "Seperti kata nenek dan kakekmu, itu semua mungkin karena orang tua kita sayang pada kita. Jadi mereka merahasiakan kita." Miia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan anggun lalu memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

Dia membisikan kakaknya tentang hal aneh ini. Tiba-tiba Bangun membuatnya merasa aneh dan semakin parah. Warna kulit putih di badannya bagaikan badan seorang putri, tidak sesehat biasanya. Rambut rapinya sekarang acak-acakan. Bibir merahnya yang mengkilap kini pucat. Bahkan kulit lembutnya yang secerah buah persik pun sekarang tampak berwarna biru. _Tapi tetap saja ini tidak adil, meski kami menginginkan kebahagiaan._ Pikirnya.

Kerabat mereka yang berada di dunia game tidak menyadari bahwa di dunia nyata mereka jauh di perhatikan yang hidupnya enak di dunia nyata. "Anakku, mengapa di setiap kehidupan kita banyak lika-likunya. Itu karena Tuhan sayang sama kita, makanya kamu berdua tidak pernah rukun. Dan yang lainnya pun juga sama, mereka juga di uji untuk saling terbuka. Ucap mereka sebelum Miia dan Arche bermain game. Ibunya sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, dan sekarang begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Pagi ini mereka tidak akan kembali ke dunia nyata. Pagi ini mereka akan memulai hidup baru. Pagi ini mereka benar-benar sudah berada di dunia dongeng dan harus segera membantu warga.

Sekarang, mereka harus bersiap-siap supaya bisa mendapat uang untuk membeli perlengkapan perang.

"Aku menyerah kalau begini, kamu di sini saja dan jangan bergerak." Ucap Arche kepada adiknya.

Miia memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. "Aku ikut walau badanku lemah, dan berjanji tidak akan membuat kalian berlima merasa terbebani."

"Oke pacarku yang tersayang." Arche mengiyakan keinginan adiknya, ia masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya lain orang tua.

Dengan percaya diri mereka keluar dari rumah kepala desa, bagaimanapun mereka berusaha keluar percuma saja. Ketika mereka menjadi aneh dan hidup bahagia, mereka berenam sama-sama mempunyai keinginan terbebas dari kondisi yang menyeramkan ini. Suatu hari nanti, mereka akan akur seperti di dunia game saat ini.

Di mana pun itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Saat siang hari, mereka berenam berjalan untuk melihat desa _Land of Sailor_. Di desa yang sangat tidak di kenal, mereka melihat saudara kandung, paman, dan bibi bergotong-royong di sawah dan kebun. Mereka berenam menuju ke kebun ajaib untuk mencari buah.

Namun sementara ke empat temannya sedang mencari sayur dan buah-buahan bersama kakaknya Miia, Miia malah memakan buah merah yang terlhat indah baginya. Dia tidak bisa melihat yang berwarna indah. Di dunianya yang indah dan tentram, dia malah membenci warna merah, karena warna yang disukai gadis itu adalah warna biru dan dia pintar tidak sembarangan warna merah yang ia pilih.

Kebodohan itu bermula sejak hari ini. Selama di dunia nyata, Selama dua bulan yang lalu Miia tidak terlihat bodoh; di rumahnya, Miia dan kakaknya malah sering menebak teka-teki olimpiade, terkadang malah dia sering membantu temannya, namun sekarang dia keliatan polos dan punya penyakit; dulu dia mendapat 100 point, sekarang mungkin 56 point, atau malah 40. Namun jika ini adalah permulaan di dunia game, lama-lama mereka berlim akan kewalahan mengurus Miia. Miia yang dulu sehat dan pintar, membuat kakaknya kesal. Sekarang malah membuat kakaknya mencintai gadis itu bahkan cintanya melebihi seorang kakak. Mia yang sekarang bodoh, dia asal bertanya dan tidak memikirkan efek dampak makanan itu.

"Jika aku makan buah monster ini efek sampinya apa, ya?" tanya Miia. "makanan itu efek samping suka ngelantur dan kalau ga berlebihan bisa buat tubuh kita sehat dan tidak bisa terkalahkan."Miaa malah keliatan bodohnya.

Sudah sewajarnya kakaknya memberi tahukan Miia apa efek samping buah yang di makan adiknya. Tak seorangpun memberitahukan Miia tentang dampak efek samping obat itu, tetapi kejadian ini membuat Miia makin keliatan bodoh. Empat sahabatnya tertawa kepada Arche dan Miia, setelah Miia makan buah monster berwarna merah, abangnya diam dan tidak menegurnya, buah monster efeknya sangat parah bila dimakan terlalu banyak.

Namun setelah Miia merasakan ke anehan pada buah itu, gadis itu berbicara sendiri meyakinkan dirinya sudah memakan banyak. "Aku pikir-pikir, aku sudah memakan banyak buah, kira-kira sepuluh buah," kemudian sang kakak menepuk pundak Miia, lalu menyuruhnya memuntahkan dengan isyarat jari... sampai ahkirnya, Arche merasa kesal dengan kebodohan adiknya.

Namun sementara ke empat temannya malah tidak menghiraukan melihat mereka bertengkar (Yang satunya asyik memetik sayuran dan ke tiganya asyik memetik buah yang tidak berbau aneh) Arche tidak ingin melihat Miia sakit lagi. Selagi mereka asyik memetik sayuran di kebun ajaib, Arche menyuruh adiknya memuntahkan dengan kata-kata yang sopan.

"Miia, peraturan di desa harus diikuti. Kamu muntahkan buahnya ya."

Saat Miia memuntahkan buah itu dengan tongkat yang ia miliki, gadis itu menyadari dirinya betapa bodohnya di dunia game.

Miia, yang bodoh tidak akan bisa membuat kakaknya membencinya, tak sedikit pun rasa benci tertulis di wajah sang kakak yang melihat adiknya bodoh. Arche terkejut bukan karena membenci adiknya, marah yang ada di dalam pikirannya berbeda marah kebencian. Di sinilah letak sebaran Arche, terlukis di wajahnya yang tampan, putih dan mata hijaunya yang indah membuatnya begitu menawan di desa dunia game. Hanya saja, sekarang dia tidak bisa melihat adiknya sakit dan lemah di dunia game dan terlihat pucat.

Sementara Miia, yang bodoh itu tersenyum kepada kakaknya dengan wajah yang lucu dan menawan. Empat temannya sudah selesai memetik sayur dan buah.

Namun ketika Miia berlagak bodoh, mereka tidak memperdulikannya karena mengetahui Miia memang bodoh. Mereka membawakan buah yang sama kepada Miia dan menyuruhnya memakan buah itu.

"Makanlah buah ini, ini buah yang sama tetapi sudah ku suntikan penawarnya. Berkat ketiga orang ini aku bisa membuat penawar untukmu." Ucap Elv Zi. Lalu, Miia memakan buah itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah memakan 10 buah monster, Miia yang lucu kini mengerti di game ini yang begitu aneh adalah dia dan temannya. Sementara itu Miia menjadi semakin panik dan polos. Elv Zi mengeluarkan panahnya, namun panahnya patah. Arche yang melihat Elv Zi menangis tidak tahan lagi, karena Elv zi adalah seorang perempuan. Mia dan Elv Zi terlihat bodoh seperti _si tongtonge,_ sementara Arche menegurnya supaya tidak menangis.

Miia dan Elv Zi dulunya gadis pintar, sekarang menjadi bodoh karena terdampar di dunia game. Yang mempunyai orang tua menjadi tidak ada orang tua. Yang pintar menjadi bodoh.

Panah-panah itu di lem dengan perekat, Elv Zi yang begitu bodoh masih belum bisa memperbaiki panah yang rusak. Tentu saja panah yang patah dan anak panah yang ujungnya tumpul tidak bisa di benarkan lagi.

Setiap saat mungkin kedua perempuan itu keliatan bodoh, di setiap sore yang tidak di sangka-sangka oleh Arche, Ginga dan Zen, kedua perempuan itu akan membuat mereka susah bekerja. Seikat sayur dan seikat buah yang di bawa teman-temannya, mungkin akan menjadi kacau bila mereka berdua yang masak. Elv Zi mengingat-ingat kenapa anak panah dan busur panahnya rusak. Namun tetap saja tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Arche kesal sekali kenapa Elv jadi kekanak-kanakan, karena seingat pemuda itu Elv Zi pintar.

"Kamu buat apa panahnya sampai rusak?" tanya Arche. "Buat mancing ikan tadi di danau, soalnya di kebun ajaib ada danaunya dan lihat ini aku dapat ikan." Kemudian, Arche bersabar karena ini adalah ujian di dunia game harus mengurus kedua orang yang bodoh.

Selanjutnya, mereka berenam kembali ke desa untuk membantu penduduk desa pada suatu sore, sebagai makanan penduduk desa untuk upacara adat. Mereka berjalan ke desa dan menyapa penduduk tertawa melihat Miia dan Elv yang bodoh. Elv Zi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Ia bisa membuat api, karena memakan buah monster yang ia ambil di kebun ajaib.

Miia dan ElV zi ke tempat tenda untuk memasak, karena di desa tidak mempunyai dapur masing-masing. Ginga, Zen, Dan Raksasa Yu pergi kelapangan untuk berlatih. Sudah pasti, Ginga heran sama temannya yang di dunia nyata seorang gamer yang lemah dan lumpuh, bahkan sekarang berapi. Ketika di tanya Ginga, kenapa tubuh Yu dan Elv bisa berapi, Yu menjawab: " Coba tebak dari mana aku dan Elv bisa mengeluarkan api?"

Kemudian, Ginga menyadari bahwa tangan Elv zi dan Yu bisa berapi karena memakan buah monster hanya satu buah. Semua sayur dan buah di dunia bisa membuat orang keracunan dan berbakat. Jika keracunan karena dosisnya terlalu tinggi, jika mempunyai ilmu karena memakan satu atau sedikit saja: rumah-rumah di desa dan pemandangan yang indah; kebun ajaib yang aneh dan kemunculan monster setiap waktu di hutan letaknya yang tak jauh dari desa; orang-orang yang aneh; sifat yang berubah; danau yang terdapat di desa; sungai yang terdapat di kebun ajaib; dan kedua wanita bodoh yang sedang memasak.

Semua ini sama persis yang terdapat di game yang mereka mainkan. Sifat Miia dan Elv yang aneh juga sama persis di game yang menggambarkan avatar yang Miia dan Elv pilih sosok yang bodoh. Semua yang dia mainkan sekarang terhubung ke badan mereka, dan Mia menjadi bodoh.

Pada saat itulah Ginga menyadari mengapa Miia dan Elv bodoh. Pada saat mereka terbangun, sudah tertulis di wajah Miia dan Elv mereka itu polos dan kekanak-kanakan, yang membuat Arche begitu sayang sama adiknya, dan membuat Elv Zi banyak di sayang penduduk desa. Ketika akhirnya mereka harus menjalani kehidupan game, mereka menyadari diri mereka sudah berubah. Namun ternyata, itu membuat mereka merasa aneh dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Benar, Miia dan Elv tetap akan polos dan kekanak-kanakan, ke dua gadis bodoh itu bahkan menjadi gadis desa di dunia game ini. Elv zi yang begitu polos membisikan kepada mia bahwa dia mendapatkan kekuatan api dari buah yang Miia makan. Elv Zi dan Miia pamit dengan seorang gadis yang beranama Aine. Mereka berlari ke tempat latihan di lapangan. Raksasa Yu atau yang di panggil Giant itu memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan yang sangat sopan ketika Elv Zi datang di lapangan. Ada seorang bernama Yagami dia adalah adiknya Aine. Yagami memberitahukan bahwa bekal Elv tidak sengaja dibawa, dia berlari menuju kakaknya si Elv. Elv memukul adiknya dia tidak ingin ketauahan identitas di dunia maya atau game sebagai kakak sepupu. _Kenapa, Yagami si adiknya Aine memanggil Elv dengan sebutan Kakak sepupu yang terhormat._ Pikir Ginga.

Miia melototi temannya yang sama-sama bodoh. Dia mendekat ke lelaki yang sedang berpikir keras dan berkata pelan-pelan supaya Elv tidak mendengar.

"Di dunia game, si Elv punya ayah sang Raja oberon. Makanya kita di selamatkan. Dan Aine yang bersamaku itu sepupuan dengan Elv Zi. Makanya Yagami memanggilnya kakak sepupu yang terhormat."

Dunia ini sangat aneh membuat gadis desa itu sepupunya Elv. Hingga suatu hari, Ginga menyadari kenapa semakin hari semakin aneh. Zen mencolek ginga, dan berpura-pura menanyakan Ginga kenapa menjadi berhati-hati. Ginga menyadari selama ini dia di bodohi oleh Aine, kenapa Aine terus mendekati Elv Zi. Ketika Miia berbisik bahwa di dunia game Elv sepupuan dengan Aine, dan game ini adalah buatan ayahnya Zen yang di buat di jepang. Zen itu adalah keturuna Jepang dan England, ibunya bertemu ayahnya di Englan ketika kuliah. Dan melahirkan kakaknya dan Zen di jepang. Lalu ketika Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dia ikut kakaknya ke England dan berteman dengan group game Englan yang memaikan game ayahnya. Sang kaka meneruskan pekerjan orang tuanya.

 ** _Land of Sailor_**

Ginga tak perlu lagi memikir nama desa yang tertulis di gapura. Sudah tertulis di game yang ia mainkan, bahwa nama gamenya legenda of sailor atau Land of sailor. Tulisan merah yang tertulis di sampul tempat game sama seperti di desa ini.

 **Desa Sang Legendaris Desa Land of Sailor**

Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah membantu penduduk desa, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekolahnya pun tidak ada di game ini. Zen marah karena tiba-tiba saja dia dipukul oleh Ginga. karena selamai ini zen membodohkan dirinya, ia tidak tau bahwa di game Elv adalah seorang anak raja peri.

Hari sudah sore dan semua orang sudah kembali ke camp untuk berjaga-jaga, ibu-ibu di rumah dan anak-anak yang usianya mash kecil di rumah. Sedangkan ke lima orang itu masih asyik berlatih sambil berjaga-jaga. Yagami dan Elv datang, mengejutkan mereka berlima, yang sedang mengobrol. Elv zi curiga, Miia sudah membocorkan rahasianya.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa malah terdiam seperti patung?" tanya Elv. Tiba-tiba saja Miia dan Zen bersenggol-senggol. Elv memisahkan keduanya, dan menggeleng-geleng karena dua anak ini bertengkar terus. Namun apa boleh buat, Elv juga tidak bisa menenangkan mereka. Dia terlihat kekanak-kanakan memperburuk keadaan.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku telah membocorkan rahasia kalian berdua. Elv, maaf ya. Yagami maaf." Miia meneteskan air matanya, sang kakak memeluk Miia. Elv menjitak Miia dan Zen, dia ketawa. "Yah, sudahlah kalian sudah mengetahu rahasiaku, mau di apakan lagi." Dengan bodoh Elv.

"Kenalkan namaku, Yagami sepupunya Elv yah kami memang seperti sepasang kekasih sperti Arche, tapi bukan aku yang suka. Nih orangnya yang suka sama diriku." Yagami menyenggol Elv.

"Sebenarnya, di dunia game. Aku berpisah karena _brother conflic_ , jadi ayahku mengembalikan Yagami ke desa dan aku di asrama peri." Ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Elv berbeda di dunia game, di dunia game mereka sepupuan namun di dunia nyata si Elv itu anak tunggal yang dewasa. Dia hidup di asrama England bersama Miia. Yagami itu seorang ahli kimia dan matematika, dia sangat suka strategi sama seperti Elv di dunia nyata. Arche mengertti situasi keadaannya, dia memaklumi karena ini di dunia game. Sifat Elv berbandin terbalik dan malah menyerap ke diri Yagami. Justru sekarang Yagami yang terlhat dewasa.

"Apa itu Yagami?." Tanya Ginga. "Nih, mungkin berguna buat menambah uang saku, misi mencari Yagami.

Lalu tanpa ragu, si Ginga membaca surat itu dengan teliti.


	3. Chapter 3

Saat Ginga membaca surat misi untuk menjalankan tugas di dunia maya, Yagami merasakan hawa yang sangat aneh. Elv melihat kesekeliling ada monster datang dari arah pintu gerbang. Elv menyuruh untuk diam, karena monster ini sungguh sangat berbahaya jika bergerak dan salah langkah; monster itu bertambah banyak dan Elv menyuruh mereka untuk memperiapkan senjatanya. Ke empat temannya sudah siap siaga mereka memberi aba-aba.

"Kami sudah siap, Elv." Serentak mereka berkata dengan sigapnya. Yagami berdoa supaya misi ini akan mendapatkan sepuluh yen, namun saat Yagami berdoa serius Elv Zi berubah peri salju dia adalah peri salju dari negri china blasteran England. Elv Zi berubah dengan transformasi barunya. Miia berubah wujud dengan legenda dewi amaterasu. _Dasar para cowok tidak bisa melihat cewek cantik_. Pikir Miia. Lalu Ginga terheran-heran melihat wajah Miia dan Elv Zi. Ginga heran kenapa Elv berubah dengan mode menjijikan.

Yagami menjelaskan bahwa Elvi adalah seorang dewi blasteran China dan England. Ayahnya Elv dewa dari England sedangkan ibunya dewi dari mitologi china makanya wujudnya terlalu aneh. Setelah Yagami menjelaskan detail meditasi kakaknya, Miia menjelaskan lagi bahwa Elv dan dirinya memang dewi mitologi dari England dan Asian. Arche memuji penampilan Elv karena terihat keren, lalu ia merubah penampilannya yang lebih mempesona yaitu pemanah legendaris. Wujudnya menjadi sang pemburu, Mia, Ginda, Zen dan Raksasa Yu melihat penampilan Arche yang menawan. Mereka terbengong, namun saat itu Yagami dan Zen tidak mau kalah dengan Arche. Namun penampilan Yagami dan Zen membuat semua temannya tertawa karena penampilan mereka berdua tidak semenarik Arche. Zen itu pacaran dengan Miia, namun karena sang kakak begitu ketat tiap hari kepada Miia jadi sulit sekali cinta mereka berjalan mulus. Yah, terpaksa si Miia memutuskan untuk membuat kakaknya senang terlebih dahulu karena sifat posesive Miia. Miia dan Elv langsung memukul Zen yang pikirannya tidak senonoh, dua gadis itu memuku Zen dengan buku sihir milik Zen.

Miia bersiap-siap dengan mengasah pedang satunya dan mengecek detak jantungnya. Hal pertama yang membuat Miia cemas adalah tentang penyakit jantungnya. Dadanya bisa sakit kalau di paksa bekerja dan jika penyakitnya menyerang tubuhnya membiru lalu membuat badannya tremor. Dari denyut jantung, leher, dan kakinya sudah terbukti bahwa dirinya tidak. Miia tersenyum kepada Zen menahan sakit yang jantung.

"Kamu itu sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pervert," katanya." Aku begini karena kamu memerhatikan kakakmu."

Miia mencoba menarik napasnya, supaya tekanan darahnya normal.

"Kira-kira misi kita akan berjalan lancar tidak?" tanya Ginga.

Dengan percaya diri, Arche meyakinkan Miia dan Ginga. Miia mencari obat jantung... _Zaitun, jinten hitam_ , _madu._

"Miia istirahatlah, kalau kamu memaksa kondisimu akan kritis. Nenek bilang kamu mempunyai katup jantung yang lemah, makanya irama jantungmu tidak normal." Kata Arche, sekarang memeluk Miia sang adik yang kelihatan pucat. Rasanya darah dan jantung tidak bekerja secara normal, jantung seakan berdetak cepat. Zen mengeluarkan zaitun dan madu untuk menolong Miia dan Miia terlihat semakin pucat ia memegang tangan kakaknya, saat itu monster sudah di segel jadi tidak bisa melewati batas di halaman baseball tempat orang latihan. Miia semakin tidak kuat menahan sakitnya dan saat dia berdiri, tubuhnya terjatuh dan kejang-kejang.

Dari atas langit, Zen mengintip bagaimana suasana di desa dan melihat keadaan pacarnya yang semakin kritis. Monster semakin berdatangan ke arah tempat latihan, menuju di mana mereka bereenam sedang latihan bersama Yagami. Miia merasakan bau yang menyengat semakin kuat baunya sampai dada Miia kesakitan dan membuat Miia kembali kejang-kejang. Segerombolan monster datang mencoba menerobos dinding pembatas dan memukul pembatas yang di buat oleh Elv, Elv berusaha memperkuat prisai yang melindungi teman-temannya dan adiknya.

Arche mencoba menyembuhkan Miia untuk membuat adiknya itu tetap hangat dan tidak lemah, tetapi Miia masih kesakitan debaran jantungnya juga terdengar sangat aneh. Badannya penuh keringat dan tangannya membiru, wajahnya pucat bagaikan mayat, dan matanya terpejam menahan penyakitnya di saat monster datang menyerang tempat latihan. Napasnya pendek sekali.

"Kakak, bagaimana suasana di luar. Apakah ba-"

Miia tidak tahan dengan sakit yang menyerang di dadanya, saat menyakan suasana di luar lapangan. Miia mencoba duduk untuk membuat tenaganya kembali, tetapi ia memuntahkan darah dan membuat tongkat sihirnya terjatuh.

"Miia... Sadarlah!"


	4. Chapter 4

Miia cepat-cepat bergabung dengan kondisinya walau ia terluka parah, ia tidak membuat Zen dan yang lainnya menderita. Namun Ia juga harus mementingkan keadaannya yang parah, jika saja katup jantung jantungnya normal, ia tidak mungkin melihat teman dan dirinya yang lemah. Kalau dia berdiri dengan memaksakan kondisinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat dadanya sakit. Maka Elv Zi yang menyadari situasinya semakin memburuk ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, ia menggunakan buku magicnya. Peri Tirtania datang untuk membantu, Elv kekuatannya belum maksimal dan Ginga membantunya. Miia yang lemah bimbang, jika gadis mengeluarkan tenaganya maka jantungnya kambuh lagi dan kejang-kejang. Namun, kalau hanya berdiri dan menonton itu akan lebih sakit lagi jantungnya. Sambil menambah stamina dan meminum kapsul penderita jantung lemah Miia berusaha membuat tekanan darahnya normal, tidak naik dan turun saat bertempur.

Kakak dan ketiga temannya sedang bertempur membantu Yagami, mereka terluka parah melawan monster. Megu pacarnya ginga datang dengan sosok kagura, Elv hanya mengenai monster sepulu persen. Ginga menanyakan Megu apakah sudah sediakan pedang couple.

"Apakah kagura memiliki pedang couple?" tanya Ginga.

"siap, sang peramal atau jenayang juga memiliki alat keramat. Tenang saja." Senyum Megu kepada Ginga.

Sambil memegang dadanya yang sakit, Miia cepat-cepat merubah wujudnya kembali dan mengisi tenaganya dengan sempurna di atas Karpet terbang pemberian Aine. Kakek Aine adalah legenda aladin. Miia melihat daftar penyakitnya menggunakan jamnya, di jam bertuliskan keadaan fisik jantungnya.

KATUP JANTUNG MENGALAMI KERUSAKAN YANG PARAH DAN OTOT JANTUNG MENGALAMI KERUSAKAN TIGA PULUH PERSEN.

Di jam, yang gadis itu pakai bagaikan kutukan buat dewi mata hari. Jantung energinya, mengalami kerusakan yang parah bagaikan tungku api yang rusak. Pada jantung tempat menyimpan energi, otak super yang membuat dia bekerja ketika berubah, di dalam tubuhnya terasa ada yang aneh. Pandangan matanya buram seketika.

Teman-temannya sedang bertempur dengan kakaknya melawan monster menjijikan. Saat itu Elv dan Zen sadar kenapa ada cewek lagi di sini bukankah hanya ada dua cewek, mereka kebingungan ketika bertempur. Elv Zi heran terhadap Megu, sejak kapan cewek yang berwujud cenayang ada di sini. Ginga menjelaskan bahwa saat di game dia bertemu pacarnya yang hilang dan namanya persis yaitu Megu. Cowok muda itu saat kembali di rumahnya yang aneh, ada kejutan di rumahnya. Karena sifatnya berbalik sekarang menjadi pendiam, dia hanya menjelaskan ketika teman-temannya bertanya berbeda dengan di dunia nyata saat main game. Dan menjelaskan bahwa kagura bisa menghilang karena pacarnya seorang magus yang bisa melihat dan membaca pikiran semua lawan dan sahabatnya. Zen tertawa dengan penjelasannya Ginga, karena sejak di game temannya diam saja dan tidak menjelaskannya.

"hahahahaha, kamu ini katanya berani di mana-mana?" Zen heran dan tertawa, ia malah balik menanyakan. Dia melihatkan kekuatannya yang bisa mengalahkan monster, dengan seratus persen kekuatan itu bisa meningkatkan level menjadi delapan puluh delapan. Dan Ginga menjelaskan bahwa dua orang cowok yang menolong pacarnya, ialah adiknya. Seingat Zen Ginga anak tunggal tidak mempunyai adik, dia pernah bercerita pada Zen bahwa adik kembarannya meninggal karena lemah jantung saat berusia tujuh tahun. Semenjak lahir adiknya yang kembar mengidap jantung lemah. Zen merasa aneh, di dunia nyata dia dan adiknya Ginga terlahir lemah. Zen sudah mendekati ajal dan adiknya Ginga sudah meninggal, namun ketika di dunia maya dia terlahir dengan badan sehat. Padahal dokter mengatakan dia tidak lama lagi karena mengidap penyakit _Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis_ yang membuat neourol dalam otaknya dan sumsum tulangnya rapuh secara perlahan, dan mengakibatkan lumpuh permanen, dokter juga mengatakan penyakitnya sudah internal tidak ada jalan untuk menyembuhkan dan hanya mengandalkan intubation yang terpasang di lehernya karena paru-parunya collapse dan inveksi sehingga jika dia bernapas dan kelelahan akan sesak napas dan batuk-batuk. Namun ini berbalik arah, adiknya Ginga hidup dan Zen seperti terlahir kembali dengan keadaan yang tidak cacat. Namun di satu sisi pacarnya malah yang cacat dan tidak ingat siapa Zen sebenarnya.

Zuo dan Haru berubah menjadi teratai. Mereka menjadi Gord si kembar yang tak terpisahkan. Miia kaki dan tangannya mati rasa, badannya semakin lama semakin tidak bisa di gerakan hingga akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan pacarnya dan Kakaknya. Dia terbang menggukan karpet terbang pinjaman Aine, gadis itu menggunakan dengan benar untuk pergi ke tenda pengobatan.

Di tenda pengobatan banyak orang terluka karena serangan monster, para tabib dan perawat mengobati orang-orang yang terluka parah. Miia masuk ke tenda berwarna coklat dan emas yang terdapat di luar lapangan. Di dalam ruangan ia berteriak minta tolong.

 **"Tolong aku! Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, dadaku sesak dan tertekan."** Dia menangis sambil teriak, karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara Zuo dan Haru menari dengan pedang kekuatan mataharinya untuk melawan monster. Di tenda perawatan Miia di bopong dengan menggunakan masker oksigen dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kakak dan temannya. _"kekuatan raksasa (kekuatan meningkat lvl 100%) ayooo hajar monster (menghajar monster bau ke bagian kepala) hiaaaa debuuuar (suara monster mengenai tiang gawang sepak bola)," Ucap Ginga.  
" kekuatan healing , Kakak udah ku bilang Kakak kan masih lemah haduh (menepuk kening)"ucap Yagami yang melihat kakaknya kelelahan menghadapi monster.  
"ara ara gomene yagami soalnya kakak mau menghajar monster bau itu (muntah ga tahan nahan monster bau), kalau kita dapat melawan monster itu kita dapat magic boock jumlah totalnya bisa kita bagi sesuai kelompok kita_," ucap Elv Zi yang berusaha sekuat tenaga

 _"panah dewa level 100% (memanah dengan focus sasaran point ke hati monster) berubah anak panah menjadi tombak (mengenai jantung monster) 100% mengenai hati monster (suara dari jam arche)," Ucap Arche membaca "mana"._

 **tiba tiba munculnya buku mantra berjumlah 10 buah di setiap tempat para kestaria itu berada**

"Mana punya ku ha ketemu bukunya, ternyata kekuatanku super sexy , healing, dan dewi padi ( aku coba ah kekuatan baru di buku ini)," Miia mencari bukunya di tenda pengobatan, kekuatan sembuhnya bisa menyembuhkan orang yang ia tuju ke. Gadis yang terbaring lemah itu berubah menjadi ( wujud dewi padi muncul).

" Ternyata kamu dewi padinya (matanya pun penuh harap), teman teman ketua sebenarnya adalah miia dan aku adalah serdadu nya . karena dewi padilah yang membuat rumah pohon tempat kita mengumpul," Ucap Elv Zi di cermin dengan melihat di cermin ajaibnya bahwa Miia yang sedang sakit berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya. Miia dan Elv Zi mempunyai cermin dewa dewi ajaib yang membantu mereka berkomunikasi saat bertugas.

Sambil menyembuhkan Elv di tenda pengobatan yang penuh orang terluka, Miia mengatur napasnya dan ia melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan tanda vitalnya yang bertuliskan _rytme abnormal_ yang berarti jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi lalu dia sesak napas dan kejang-kejang cerminnya jatuh karena dia tidak bisa mengontrol tenaganya untuk membuat cerminya berada di depannya tidak jatuh ketika tangan dan kakinya lumpuh. Tiba-tiba keadannya semakin parah dan keadan vitalnya tidak normal sehingga tabib dan suster datang menolong. ECG, Intubation, infus dan kateter terpasang di badan Miia. Untuk pertama kalinya, Miia menjalani operasi jantung dan nyaris saja detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Seorang tabib berbaju putih sedang mengoperasi badan Miia bersama dokter lain, dan sedang memegang pisau bedah, membedah dada Miia yang terdapat jantung lemahnya. Dokter lainnya menyediakan alat bedah, tisu medis, kapas, dan alkohol. Seorang perawat sang magus terkenal melihat tanda vital sambil mengecek infus di tangan Miia. Tubuh Miia di bedah di bagian jantungnya, di katupnya di masukan alat yang membuat katupnya bekerja maksimal.

Mereka semua menolong Miia dengan penuh tenaga, tetapi gadis yang di operasi itu mengalami pendarahan. Inilah yang membuat semua dokter panik, keadaan Miia semakin melemah, keadaan vitalnya makin memburuk, dan jantung yang sudah di oprasi tiba-tiba mengalami gagal jantung, seakan harapan hidup gadis itu berakhir. Satu per satu dokter dan suster membuat Miia berdetak lagi jantungnya dan mereka pun berusaha membuat gadis itu tidak tertidur untuk selamanya. Seorang gadis yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi dewi kini hanya bertubuhkan biasa, kekuatannya sudah menghilang.

 **Bagaikan memakan buah simalakama.**

Di sisi lain di lapangan latihan, kakak dan temannya nyaris kalah melawan seribu monster.

Mereka bertujuh terluka di lapangan basebal tempat latihan pedang dan senapan. Mereka bertujuh yakin jika diri mereka bisa mengalahkan monster karena melihat Miia pergi dengan wajah pucat. Namun kemudian, sepertinya masalah sudah beres karena monster-monster itu sudah mencair seperti es yang mencair dan membasahi seluruh lapangan basebal. Dengan tenaga ketujuh ke satria itu, mereka saling membersihkan lapangan baseball yang terkena cairan monster-monster.

Mereka tak percaya dengan kekuatan tenaga mereka yang lemah, bisa mengalahkan monster. Namun tiba-tiba Arche mengalami pandangan yang gelap. Pertama-tama, pandangan si pemanah itu berubah menjadi kabur, lalu makin lama makin gelap dan tidak ada satu cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Namun bukan monster itu yang membuat Arche kebutaan. Melainkan karena saat di dunia game dia merasa aneh dengan kepalanya yang sakit, semenjak di dunia game dia juga merasa aneh sifatnya yang lebih protektif terhadap adiknya dan penglihatan yang tidak jelas serta sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi. Dia teringat kata neneknya saat dia terbangun di dunia game.

 _"Cucuku, matamu masih sakit dan bagaimana dengan kepalamu?"_

Dia menangis dan mulai berjalan. Dia sedang di lema dengan keadaan posisi yang pahit. Dia tidak ingin membuat adiknya parah lagi, namun di satu sisi dia ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada adiknya. Arche berjalan dia berteriak dengan temannya, karena tidak mendapat cahaya.

"Di mana cahayanya. Di mana, aku tidak dapat cahaya. Apakah kalian mematikan cahaya mata hari dan membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat?"

Semua temannya melihat kalau Arche berjalan dengan meraba-raba udara, kemarin dia terlihat ceria sekarang dia berteriak meminta cahaya. Lelaki berwajah tampan nan indah itu, dengan badannya bak pemain atlet profesional itu sedang berjalan perlahan-lahan. Namun saat ia berjalan ia tak melihat, bahwa jalannya licin dan lelaki itu terjatuh.

"Arche, kamu tidak apa-apa?" teriak semua teman yang melihat Arche terjatuh di lapangan.


	5. Chapter 5

you or our we can fight

title: pertarungan meyebalkan

ep5

pemeran:miia, ginga, zen, elv zi, arche, giant, yagami, megu, haru, zuo

(masih di lapangan sekolah)

tiba tiba muncul monster banyak

elv zi: mattaku ne mada tatakai , hayaku yagami ( teriak elv dari arah samping)

yagami : nee , udah ku bilang istirahat eh malah bertempeur. haduh (menghela napas dengan tabah)

ginga : hush hush jangan kelai berdua waktunya menjalankan tugas

miia: dokosimasita (nada tsundere agak aneh), hik ... gomene aku kelebihan kekuatan gara gara baca mantra mantra punya ku.

Elv zi: ara ara biar ku normalkan , tapi kekuatan mu masih banyak dan kuat. sini , healsing mode peri (tangan elv memegang kepala miia) . sudah selesai (dengan senyuman selesai)

haru : kaka kedua , kakaku yang mukanya hampir sama ke sini (berbisik), boleh minta tolong ga ambilkan buah delima sama kartu gerbang ( mengedipkan mata)

zuo: jangan jangan kamu mau berubah quen delima ya ...

haru: gomen ini akan berhasil mengalahkan monster

zen, arche, giant, sedang mencoba kekutannya dengan membuat segel supaya monster terkepung

yagami: kekuatan haru haru no ilusion , gerbang surga berilah kami kekuatan peri ( berubah total lv damage ) , sasaran terkunci ( suara kartu peri di tangan yagami

zen: pedang halilintar dan kartu penghapusan dosa ( berubah menjadi raja pedang dari kerajaan jepang) , hiiiaaaa musnahlah kau

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Usaha Yang Sia Sia

Miia belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya, detak jantungnya sangat lemah. Arche membawa Miia ke ruang medis, gadis itu tidur di gendongan kakaknya. Namun, saat Arche menggendong Miia penyakit "Epilepsinya" kambuh. Arche berharap bahwa Miia sembuh dari penyakitnya, karena lelaki itu juga mengalami sakit keras. Dia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya di dunia game selamanya, mungkin dia akan membuat Miia kambuh, atau membuat Miia sedih. Ia terbang ke tempat medis menggunakan kekuatannya, meski tumor otak di kepalanya membuatnya.

Pada saat sampai di tenaga medis, ia tak mampu menggendong adiknya.

"Da-Darah …"

Saat itulah Arche pingsan, teman-temannya yang lain sedang melawan monster. Petugas medis berusaha menolong Miia dan Arche. Mereka membawa ke ruang ICU. Miia di pacu jantungnya oleh dokter, Arche juga di pacu jantungnya oleh dokter. Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah normal tekanan darahnya. Miia dan Arche di kamar yang sama. Zen sang kekasih sedang mencoba kekuatannya, Elv Zi mencoba jurus teleportasi. Zen dan yang lainnya mencoba mencari Miia dan Arche menggunakan jurus teleportasi. Namun, mereka tidak berhasil ke petugas medis malah ke stasiun shibuya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kapan kita sampai," ucap Zen. Elv heran kenapa teleportasinya ke shibuya.

 **pengumuman penguman jangan melewati garis tunggu**

Ginga memarahi Elv yang begitu polos. Yagami berusaha membuat Teleport kembali ke lapangan baseball sekolah. Saat Yagami mengecek jamnya, lelaki itu menemukan cara memusnahkan monster. Monster di lapangan datang dan berubah menjadi ganda.

"Monsternya berubah jadi ganda," ucap Zuo.

Di rumah sakit Miia mencoba membuka matanya, namun terasa berat sekali. _Aku hanya bisa sadar dan tertidur lagi, kondisiku saat ini sedang koma,_ pikir Miia. Dokter dan suster menanyakan kondisi Miia, tetapi gadis itu tidak merespon pembicaraan Dokter. Miia masih membuka matanya terkadang ia tidur lagi, kondisinya masih koma. Saat Miia setengah sadar, orang tuanya yang membangunkan dirinya di dalam mimpi. Karena orang tuanya membangunkannya di dalam mimpi, Miia terkejut dari komanya, tetapi orang tuanya menghilang ketika dia bangun dari komanya. Miia pun melihat sekeliling ruangan. Miia berusaha bangun, gadis itu terjatuh, dan menyeret kakinya. Miia keluar ruangan, gadis itu melihat sebuah kursi roda. Miia menggerakan kakinya namun tidak bisa.

Ia meraih pegangan besi di rumah sakit, sambil berjalan perlahan-lahan. Kursi roda sudah berada di depan gadis itu, dengan tenaganya ia meraih kursi roda. Miia mencari kakaknya yang di pindahkan ke ruang kemoterapi. Saat ia koma, ia mendengar suster menolong Arche yang kejang-kejang karena kesakitan.

Miia menuju ruang "kemoterapi" di dalam ruang itu, Arche sedang muntah-muntah sehabis sadar dari kemoterapi. Tak di sangka, kepala Arche botak setelah di terapi.

Di kejauhan, Miia menangis melihat sang kakak yang botak sedang muntah saat makan siang. Teman-temannya berlarian melihat Miia yang menangis, Zen mendorong Miia menuju ke Arche.

"Eh, Ada Miia dan Zen. Maaf, aku begini dan tidak memberitahukan kalian semua."

Arche berusaha duduk. Ia tidak ingin membuat teman dan adiknya menangis. Zen yang melihatnya tidak bisa berbicara, ia segera membuat teleportatasi untuk menuju lapangan "baseball". Sesampai di lapangan _baseball_ , terdengar suara monster yang sedang berbicara ke pada Miia dan teman-temannya.

"Heh, monster kenapa kamu berani datang ke sini," ucap Miia. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kekuatan untuk membuat sinar mata hari bersinar. Namun saat Miia mengeluarkan _mananya,_ untuk membasmi monster tubuhnya terjatuh dan dia pingsan.

Zen menyadarkan Miia, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Elv mencoba mengejutkannya, namu Miia masih belum sadar. Ia menyembuhkan teman satu perjuangannya itu. Miia bangun dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Kamu itu percuma saja. Kekuatanmu masih belum pulih. Sia-sia kalau kamu menolong kita. Jantungmu masih belum sehat dan kamu mengidap _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis,"_ ucap Elv zi.

Miia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas. Namun saat di gerakkan, kakinya mati rasa bagaikan orang yang lumpuh setelah kecelakaan mobil atau patah tulang beakang.

"Kamu benar, syaraf otak dan sumsum tulang belakang mengalami kerusakan. Tanganku juga mengalami kelemahan."

Sambil mencoba jurus barunya, dia menemukan kekuatan yang baru lahir dari tubuhnya walau kaki dan tangannya lemas. Kursi rodanya sudah di rancang untuk Miia, saat Miia sadar dari koma waktu itu. Ia membaca tulisan nama dirinya dan surat dari neneknya. Miia dan temannya melawan monster, namun saat Miia melawan monster lengannya mengalami keran dan tremor. Begitu juga dengan kakinya, tremor kakinya membuat dia merasa ketakutan dalam dirinya.


	7. Chapter 7

Pertahanan Yang salah

Setelah Miia tersadar dari pingsannya, El membuat Miia pulih dari penyakit _epilepsi dan batuk-batuknya._ Zen menyerang monster dengan pedangnya, ia melawan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia membalaskan dendam yang membuat El dan Miia dalam bahaya. Zen menyuruh teman-temannya istirahat, walau dia kelelahan melawan monster. Namun, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya terluka lagi. El dan lainnya ikut membantu Zen, mereka bangun dan memulihkan tenaganya. Miia memegang dadanya yang sakit, saat detak jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi Miia tiba-tiba mengalami "Epilepsi". El memeluk Miia, dia menangis temannya yang dulu sehat kini harus melawan penyakit yang mematikan.

"Kalian, tak akan bisa melawan monsterku," ucap Kurumi. Dia melihat pahlawan dari bumi itu, melalui bola kristal lamarannya.

Di lapangan El mencoba mengobati Miia. Dia memasukan obat "Epilepsi" ke dalam mulut Miia. Namun, Miia masih saja tidak sadar dari penyakit "Epilepsinya". El mencoba menyalurkan energinya. Miia tangannya kaku dan keluar air liur di mulutnya. El menyatukan kekuatan, seluruh team Zero In Box bersatu. Monster itu menjerit kesakitan Ginga dan Giant Yu membidik monster dengan panah mereka.

"Aku dapat melihat titik kelemahannya. Kelemahannya di bagian kepala," ucap Ginga. Dia dengan senang hati seperti menemukan sebuah harta karun.

"Aku Juga. Kelemahan yang lainnya di bagian tangannya," ucap Giant Yu. Dia berteriak untuk memberitahukan teman-temannya.

"Oke, ayo kita serang," Elv Zi membuka _Card Hell_. Dia membuka gerbang neraka, panah dewa miliknya membesar. Panah dewa mengenai sasaran di kepala monster. El jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan energi. Yagami bangun dari tidurnya. Miia tersadar dari penyakit "Epilepsi". _Di mana Elv Zi?_

Teman-temannya berusaha melawan monster meski dua orang sedang terluka. Mata hari berubah menjadi terang benderang dari langit sampai membuat monster kepanasan; Awan gelap yang membuat gelap telah sirna. Kalau Miia ingin menyelematkan teman-temannya, dia harus membuat jantungnya bekerja dengan normal. Namun sebelumnya, dia harus memakan pil penyakit jantung dan ayannya. Dia memerlukan bantuan kakaknya.

Tulisan di buku medis yang ia pelajari menunjukkan cara penyembuhan jantung:

 **Cara Penyembuhan Jantung Yang Bengkak dan Membuat Katup Jantung Bekerja Scara Normal**

Miia mencoba mengobati badannya sendiri dan menaikkan energi di dalam tubuhnya. Dia memakan dua pil sekaligus dan sebisa mungkin membuat jantungnya tidak bengkak. ( _kalau penyakitku tidak sembuh, teman-teman dalam kesusahan. Tanpa diriku, mereka gagal dalam formasi,_ pikirnya _)._

Sambil membuat energinya pulih kembali, Miia mencoba mengobati dadanya dengan tangan medis yang ia miliki. Namun, saat ia mengobati jantungnya yang bengkak Miia muntah darah.

Teman-temannya melihat Miia dan Elv yang terluka parah, formasi mereka salah dan musuh menyerang mereka. Miia mencoba mencoba menyembuhkan jantungnya, tetapi dia muntah darah dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Beberapa petugas medis menolong Miia dan Elv, tetapi Miia yang di tolong pingsan. Akhirnya, Elv tersadar dari pingsannya, kekuatannya pulih kembali, rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, dan tangannya memakai sarung tangan. Dia begitu cantik dan menawan.

"Miia, sadarlah kamu pasti bisa melawan penyakitmu," katanya dengan percaya diri. "El, kamu sudah sadar syu —," Saat Miia berbicara, dia tiba-tiba batuk darah.

"Biar aku menolong Miia, tolong suster suntikan morfin ke tubuhnya," Elv menyembuhkan luka dalam di tubuh Miia.

"Apakah Nona Elv yakin bisa menyembuhkan Nona Miia?" tanya suster mage yang menyembuhkan Miia.

Saat itu Miia masih muntah darah, Elv mengolesi krim dan mengobati dada Miia dengan tangan medisnya. Jantungnya lemah—semakin lama tubuhnya lemah, tetapi jantungnya masih bengkak.

"Miia, kamu harus bisa melewati masa kritis."

"Nona El, mungkin harus di bedah dadanya. Kita harus mencari ruang untuk tempat pembedahan," ucap suster. Elv menggotong Miia dengan tandu.

Elv tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide dari kepalanya, ia tau untuk membuat jantung Miia berdetak lagi. _Kamar ganti pakaian untuk wanita._

Elv menyuntikkan Miia obat bius supaya Miia tidak kesakitan, morfin di tambahkan ke dalam infus. "Apakah di dalam ada kamar ganti khusus wanita? Jika ada tolong tunjukkan kamar gantinya, kita memerlukan operasi dan banyak darah untuk Miia. Apakah masih banyak kantong darah golongan B?"

Aine datang menemui Elv. Dia membawa sekantong darah golongan B. "Elv," tegur Aine, dia berlari membawa kantong darah di kotak medis. "Untung saja kamu datang," Elv dan suster membawa Miia ke kamar ganti. Aine mengikuti Elv.

"Tekanan darahnya sudah normal kembali," ucap suster. Elv dan Aine menghela napas. Kali ini mereka tidak akan membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Kita cuci tangan dengan alkohol," ucap Elv.

"Kamu bawa masker oksigen dan oksigen kan?" tanya Elv kembali pada Aine.

"Aku sudah menaruh semuanya di ruang kamar ganti," ucap Aine.

Aine dan Elv memasuki kamar ganti. Ia bersiap mengoprasi Miia.

Operasi berjalan dengan lancar, mereka membedah Miia. Elv mengobati jantung Miia yang bengkak dengan _Mana_ yang ia miliki.

Elv mengobati jantung Yui sampai bengkaknya hilang. "Gimana tekanan darahnya?"

"Masih stabil Non, namun ini bisa memberikan _Effeckt_ yang besar. Karena ini adalah operasi jantung," kata suster mage. "Semuanya stabil, Non. Tinggal kita menjahit dadanya."

Di lapangan _baseball_ semua cowok berperang, hanya Megumi yang tidak ikut ke ruang ganti. Megu mencari titik kelemahan monster itu. Semua kelelahan melawan monster yang bandel dan tidak bisa di kalahkan. Di ruang ganti wanita Elv dan Aine berhasil menyembuhkan luka dalam Miia, tinggal mengobati syaraf otak Miia yang kelebihan listrik. Dada Miia sudah di jahit oleh suster, Elv mengobati kepala, punggung belakang, kaki dan tangan Miia. Namun, ini hanya akan menambah tenaga pada Miia. Penyakit _ALS_ Miia sulit di sembuhkan. Paru-paru Miia sudah di obati oleh Elv. Miia sudah melewati masa komanya, ia sadar dan membuka matanya. Elv bernapas lega, karena Miia sudah tidak membiru lagi tubuhnya.

"Di mana aku?" tanya Miia.

"Kamu di ruang ganti, aku habis mengobtaimu. Kamu hanya bisa meihat kami perang. Suster dan Aine akan menemanimu di kursi penonton," Ucap Elv. Elv kembali ke lapangan menolong yang lain, mereka semua heran melihat darah di bacu Elv.

"Kamu terluka?" tanya Zen.

"Aku habis mengoprasi Miia, jantungnya sudah ku sembuhkan."

Miia hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Ia meneteskan air mata karena belum sembuh total.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiga Kesatria Pedang

suasana tiba-tiba kacau, adiknya ginga keadaannya melemah di saat melawan monster, si ginga tidak mau meneruskan misi ini . tapi si elv dan lainnya memberikan semangat dan elv pun mulai mengobati luka dalam adeknya ginga.

" _Gomene_ , aku tidak mau lagi bergabung (wajahnya sedih)," ucap Ginga, dia kebingungan karena mereka sedang dalam masalah. "(wajah panik) kenapa? kita masih lama," ucap Mega dan Haru, mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka buat.

" _onii chan daijobu_ , onii chan tidak mau bergabung karena aku terluka, kan!" tekas Zuo, dia merasa bersalah kepada Mia dan Elv. Sementara Elv bertempur sendirian. Mia melihat pertempuran temannya melawan monster.

"(mengeluarkan tongkat peri) sembuhlah kamu kekuatan penuh (muntah darah) (pingsan),"ucap Elv Zi, dia tidak tau lagi bagaimana caranya melawan kekuatan. Kekuatannya sudah berkurang.

 _"Oneechan! Oneecahn_!" panggil elv ke pinggir lapangan

"elv sadarlah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengundurkan diri," ucap Ginga penuh salah ke pada Elv Zi.

Mengelurkan panah ke arah monster. Dewi padi berubah menjadi level 100 -kacamata mulai mengoperasikan. lepaskan busur panah. "Elv, kamu harus menunggu aku," Mia memaksakan dirinya untuk menembus Prisai pelindung. Dia tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, tekanan darah tinggi, dan Kakinya Spam. _Quadripelgia_ penyakit yang membuatnya tidak bisa menulis dan menggunakan senjatanya lagi. "tinjuan petir, membuat bola api dari tangannya," ucap Giant, mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya.

Mia masuk ke dalam lapangan, dia tidak yakin dengan pertahanan yang salah itu. Kalau Enam team, tapi kurang senjata terkuat percuma. Mia terbangun dari tidur lamanya yang membuat dia istirahat cukup lama menunggu energi terisi hingga ke jantungnya. Lapangan yang cerah dipenuhi monster yang ganas. Mia berusaha menggerakan tangan dan kakinya tetapi kaki dan tangannya berat; gadis itu menyuruh Megu mengobatinya.

"Megu, bisa tolong pasangkan akupuntur ke seluruh titik cakara dan menyetrum dengan tongkat sihir," ucap Mia yang duduk di kursi roda. Megu mengantar Mia ke pinggir lapangan bersama suster Mage. Mia muntah darah, tetapi kemudian Megu menghentikan pendarahan di jantung dan hatinya, yang ketika dirasakannya adalah kakinya merasa ada sengatan dan listrik itu sudah menuju ke syarafkaki dan tangan. Mia mulai menggerakan tangan dan kakinya untuk memulihkan energi di tubuhnya. Teriakan Mia kesakitan ketika jantungnya di terapi shock untuk membuat energinya ke seluruh tubuh.

Serangkaian gerak –lalu lusinan peri-peri dan tentara mengalahkan monster dan memanah monster-monster yang membuat suasana lapangan menjadi lapangan kegelapan. Setelah Monster itu berhasil dikalahkan, segerombolan burung merpati datang, lalu yang berikutnya, hingga setiap inci langit penuh dengan burung-burung yang membantu. Sekilas Mia melihat Elv yang sedang pingsan langsung ke arahnya dan dia menaiki kursi roda dengan kekuatan gravitasinya, pada saat itu juga dadanya kesakitan dan kakinya "SPAM" ketika menyentuh pijakan kursi roda. Hal pertama yang membuat Mia dan Ginga heran adalah suasana desa yang aneh dan monster yang sering menyerang perkotaan dan pedesaan. Dadanya tampak biru dan kesakitan, tanpa obat mungkin gadis itu pingsan berkali-kali melawan monster di bandingkan Elv Zi. Dari kepalanya terasa sakit, jantung berdebar, kakinya SPAMS, dan sesak napas. Mia kelihatan seperti kekurangan gizi.

"Tolong ikatkan kakiku dengan sabuk, aku merasa kelelahan karena kaki dan tanganku gemetaran," ucap Mia. "Aku harus melihat sahabatku, boleh aku ke tempatnya?"

Megu mengantarnya ke Elv. Aine mengobati orang-orang yang terluka.

"Mia, jangan memaksakan dirimu ketika merasa letih dan lesu," katanya seraya mendorong kursi roda ke tempat Elv.

Dengan tubuh yang sakit, Mia menahan SPAMS dan SEIZURE –seizure itu membuatnya seperti tremor, lemas, cemas.

"Mungkin umur ku tidak akan lama lagi atau mungkin aku akan terbaring koma di tempat tidur setelah ini," kata Mia, sekarang dia benar-benar berdebar jantungnya, Elv masih memulihkan tenaga di taman. Mia menuju ke arahnya. Rasanya seperti dia akan meninggalkan Elv selama-lamanya. Mia menggunakan gravitasi untuk turun mengecek kondisi Elv, saat Megu mengecek keadaan Elv –Mia muntah darah lagi. Mia menahan sakitnya dan bersikeras menolong Elv, Si Ginga sedang membersihkan lapangan.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Mia melihat kakaknya juga menggunakan kursi roda dan kejang-kejang seperti dirinya, melawan monster-monster yang bandel. Yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan monster meneruskan pengobatannya ke arah Aine, mengobati penyakit SEIZURE. Mia menangis ketika mengetahui kakaknya mengidap tumor sampai separah itu, gadis itu merasa bersalah menghina kakaknya selama di dunia nyata. Segerombolan kucing berwarna putih dan berbadan besar menyalurkan terapi medis ke tentara dan semua yang terluka, menghangatkan tubuh tentara dan korban yang terluka untuk membuat menjadi hangat dan memberi aliran darah di tubuhnya.

Megu melepaskan besi yang terpasang di tubuh Mia, dan menidurkan Mia dan Elv –tetapi Mia muntah darah saat baring di bawah pohon. Gaunnya bersimbah darah dan muntahan makanan, wajahnya pucat seperti mayat hidup, dan badannya mengurus seperti kekurangan gizi. Napasnya tersekat.

"To-long, a-ku-ti-dak-i-ngin-ma-ti-a—"

Mia sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan keadaannya memburuk. Mia menyalurkan energinya ke Megu dan Elv memberikan gelangnya ke Megu, tetapi lantas melihat Mia yang tidak sadar Aine mendekatinya dan menolongna, "Biar aku yang menolong Mia, kalian berdua menyatukan kekuatan. Mia sudah memberikan kekuatan kepada kamu Megu,"

Megu cepat-cepat berubah menjadi rubah putih dengan kekuatan tempurnya, menurunkan salju untuk membuat kota dan desa penuh salju. Kalau kondisi Mia menjadi parah, Megu dan Elv merasa bersalah, maka Megu pun tetap meneruskan ritualnya, sambil terus membacakan mantra, menyalakan lilin yang melingkari tubuhnya, dan bertapa di tengah lapangan, yang penuh kunang-kunang.

Langit yang cerah menyinari perkotaan dan pedesaan, menjadi agak gelap dan berjatuhan butiran salju. Setelah selesai ritual, yang ia kerjakan adalah memetik buah yang berada di tepi lapangan dan menumbuknya menjadi juz. Sambil menumbuk, Megu cepat-cepat membaca mantra yang ada di buku dan melihat tulisan yang bertinta tebal di halaman sepuluh, tertulis di tengah halaman dua gambar fairioutment:

 _KETIGA KEKUATAN BISA MEMBUAT OBAT UNTUK MENYEMBUHKAN MATA SEORANG MAGE YANG TERLUKA_

Di halaman sepuluh, bertuliskn resep Fairy Oatment adalah dengan bantuan energi ke tiga satria yang ada di dalam Megu, Energi itu adalah air mata putri Srigala putih dari dalam tubuh srigala putih seperti butiran kristal. Mia _tremor_ , badannya menggigil dan kejang-kejang semakin lama semakin membuat jantungnya parah hingga akhirnya dia kritis di ruang medis. Tabib Magu mengobati jantung Mia dengan tangan supernya lalu membersihkan jantung yang terkena racun dari kekuatan Mia sendiri.

Tabib-tabib mage mengobati Mia, Elv dan Arche di ruang kemoterapi, mesin-mesin dan tongkat sihir menyala dan melepaskan sel-sel yang rusak di tubuh ke tiga super hero. Setoples obat Fairy oatment dan Setoples obat jantung sudah siap untuk di oleskan di dada dan di mata. Di sepanjang tembok, terdapat lampu yang berisi kunng-kunang dan energi dewi cahaya dari tubuh Aine, bersinar terang menghiasia ruangan kemoterapi seperti lampu kerlap-kerlip, bintang-bintang, dan lilin-lilin kecil yang seolah sedang bermeditasi dan mengobati tentara yang terluka.

Sambil bermimpi Mia yang tak bangun dari koma, melihat kolam dan seorang wanita bidadari cantik di tepi kolam.

"Ibu, Ibu masih hidup," dia meneteskan air matanya.


	9. Chapter 9

Salju Abadi di Tanggal 3 Maret

Setelah Salju turun, mereka semua mengadakan hina matsuri karena Salju abadi tepat di perayaan Hinamatsuri mereka semua menyiapkan untuk menghargai anak-anak perempuan. Tanggal tiga maret, setelah berhasil mengalahkan monster. "wuaah akhirnya hari ini event hinamatsuri kita di suruh cosplay dewa di anime dan cosplay penjaga kuil ada yang mau ikut," Yagami terkejut, setelah di obati di rumah sakit, kenapa kakaknya bangun dari pingsan hafal betul acara wajib di desanya? Padahal biasa dia sering lupa dalam pelajaran sejarah.

 **Hinamatsuri** (雛祭り, ひなまつり) atau **Hina Matsuri** adalah perayaan setiap tanggal  3 Maret di Jepang yang diadakan untuk mendoakan pertumbuhan anak perempuan. Keluarga yang memiliki anak perempuan memajang satu set boneka yang disebut _hinaningyō_ (雛人形, ひなにんぎょう, boneka festival).

"aku pakai apa ya? Huaa bingung," stress berat melanda kekasih Mia, namun di sisi lain dia teringat Mia.

miia, ginga, arche , giant, yagami , megu , haru dan zuo sudah mempunyai rencana akan mendandankan si zen dengan kostum aneh saat perayaan salju abadi. Saat itu pas dia belum sakit.

 _"Zen ke group yok, di rumah pohon ada sesuatu kami semua punya kostum baru lo kostum dewa,"_ benak Zen teringat pas dirinya kebingungan saat membeli pakaian di desa untuk acara salju abadi. Dia sekarang menangis.

 _Di dalam hati Zen merasa aneh, "serius! jangan seperti taun lalu ya."_

Ingatan itu masih membuat seorang lelaki tampan tampak kusut dan berkaca matanya.

 _"tidak kok, tenang aja_ ," Ulah jahil Ginga dan Yagami membuat Zen curiga. Di hari yang, Mereka berkumpul di rumah kemah. Tepat tanggal 1 maret. Ingatan itu tidak luput dari Ginga.

 _" adik kemas-kemas yok, ayah sama ibu kan sibuk ga bakal dia pulang rumah,"_ bisik ke _ototou_. "sebenarnya mau di apakan gebetan kakak, sih? Kasiahan tahu, kakak jadi ga enak sama dia," adik sepupu Mia mengingat saat dia bercanda sama Si Zen dan berbisik sama Mia.

Bisik ke _onnne,_ " _etto ne, onee sama_ jangan marah ya? kami semua mau dandani dia kostum dewa ayam atau dewa kucing," Ginga teringat saat hinamatsuri dengan Zen dan Mia.

 _"Yagami_ ," panggil seorang wanita yang cantik. Yagami terkejut melihat kakaknya. Saat itu adalah hari yang menyenangkan dan membuat Zen menjadi boneka pelukan Mia. Masa lalu di saat Mia sedang sehat, walau keadaan jantungnya lemah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Zen bisa tertawa dengan Mia saat tanggal satu maret. Seorang gadis yang manis kini tertidur tidak sadarkan diri, Arche dan yang lain sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Namun Mia belum, Zen berharap Mia bisa merayakan pesta saat ini.

"Saat Mia sadar, tolong kalian antarkan dia ke lapangan," ucap Zen, dengan penuh misteri. Teman yang lainnya sedang memasak nasi dan lauk-pauk untuk acara Hinamatsuri. Ibu-ibu di desa memasang boneka perempuan di rumah mereka.

Di mimpi Mia dia melihat ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Mia, kamu kenapa di sini?"

"Aku rindu sama ibu, kenapa ibu meninggalkan ku. Kenapa malah bersama nenek?"

"Yang kamu mimpikan adalah kenyataan sayang, kamu harus bertahan di dunia yang aneh."

"Pakailah selendang ini, gunanya membuatmu kuat sayang."

Ibunya menghilang dari mimpinya, Mia terbangun dari komanya saat selesai proses kemoterapi. Kakaknya tersenyum dan memberikan selendang berwarna _pink._

Selendang itu selendang yang dia lihat saat di dalam mimpinya. Seorang anak lelaki memberikan mahkota, gelang, dan tongkat. Aine memakaikan Mia mahkota, dan gelang. Elv memakaikan selendang ke Mia pemberian Arche.

Mereka semua tersenyum kepada Mia, tetapi Mia tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tubuh Mia masih lemas, namun berkat selendang itu dia sedikit bertenaga. Inilah dirinya, walau terkadang kaki dan tangannya kambuh hal itu tidak membuat dia roboh. Satu per satu kupu-kupu itu menemani Mia ke luar ruangan. Mia keluar, dengan alat medis di sekujur tubuhnya. Jika alat medis itu di cabut, dia tidak bisa duduk dan dokter tidak bisa mendeteksi jantung Mia. Seorang pengawal berbaju jas mengawal Mia, gadis itu heran kenapa dia harus di kawal. Sedangkan Zen, yang berbaju Ayam tersenyum mengingat kata-kata dari Arche.

 _"Haduh, aku tidak bisa membuat adikku menangis. Sudahlah, Zen. Begini saja jika dia bangun, aku akan menyuruhnya ke lapangan. Dia suka dengan Ayam atau Serigala."_

 _"Serius?"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin meninggal melihat adikku sedih, karena melihat pacarnya yang sedih. Walau aku juga cinta sama dia, tetapi aku tidak ingin egois. Adikku bahagia aku juga bahagia."_

Saat Mia masuk lapangan dengan pengawal, dia melihat seekor ayam raksasa sedang berjoget. Mia tersenyum, duduk di kursi roda dengan keadaan lemas.

"Ayam, ada apa di lapangan?"

Lampu lapangan menyala dan di lapangan bertuliskan.

SELAMT ATAS KESEMBUHAN TUAN PUTRI, SEMOGA LEKAS SEMBUH DAN MENJADI PUTRI BAGI ANAK-ANAK DI DESA.

Zen melepas kepala ayam yang ia pakai, dan di tangan ada bunga beserta kotak cincin.

"Mau kah kamu menjadi putriku, dan melahirkan anakku?" lamaran itu membuat Mia tersenyum, sambi berjalan ia memegang dadanya yang masih sakit.

"A-ku-ca-cat," Mia menangis, saat dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar lagi. Zen mengelap air matanya. Arche melihat Mia dan pacarnya tersenyum. Dia masuk ke lapangan dengan bernapas lega, dan mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Mia, syukur kamu bisa tersenyum lagi. Kakak akan berjuang, jika harus merelakan nyawa ini melayang."

"Kak, aku sama siapa?"

"Sayang, kan ada aku yang akan menolongmu. Jangan menangis, aku tidak bisa melihatmu sedih. Kamu harus membuat kakakmu sehat, dengan senyuman manis itu."

Mia tersenyum dan Zen mengelap air mata pacarnya.

Di lapangan penuh dengan balon yang terpasang.

Di sisi lain tempat penonton, Elv nyaris terjatuh saat ia melihat Mia. Namun, gadis itu bisa menahan dan terbang ke arah Mia. Dia berdiri di tengah lapangan nan indah dan berhiasan balon yang terpajang di lapangan. Elv yakin Mia akan sehat bila dia bersama Zen, karena dirinya butuh kasih sayang. Jika bersama kakaknya, mungkin dia akan mengurus dan hanya tinggal tulang. Namun kemudian, Mia bersandar dengan kepalanya di dada Zen.

"Terima kasih, telah menerimaku yang cacat. Tetapi aku tidak bisa masak ka—"

Saat Mia berbicara mau mengucapkan kata karena dia sudah cacat dan tidak bisa membuat makanan enak. Zen mencium Mia, untuk membuat Mia bahagia. Dengan sekali ciuman, Zen berhasil membuat Mia memerah dan tersipu malu.

Dia tak percaya Zen melamarnya. Semua sudah disediakan di saat salju abadi turun dan perayaan Hinamatsuri. Pertama-tama, mimpi bertemu ibunya, lalu Arche menyuruhny ke lapangan, anak-anak memberinya perhiasan, terus pengawal menemaninya ke lapangan dan ada seekor ayam yang lucu. Namun yang membuat dia tertawa dan tersenyum bukan hiasan dan tulisan di lapangan. Melainkan karena Zen melamarnya tepat di hari _Hinamatsuri_ saat dia terbangun dari komanya, dan Zen berpakaian ayam.

Wajah Zen, memerah saat Mia membalas ciuman di pipinya. Zen memakai jas dan Mia memakai baju rumah sakit. Beberapa di antara kupu-kupu termasuk peri cinta, sebagaian lainnya kupu-kupu biasa. Namun semuanya menari dengan indah, sehingga membuat Mia tidak menyadari keberadaan peri cinta.

"Makasih, Zen. Aku menerima lamaranmu. Dan bersedia menjadi pendampingmu. Hingga maut memisahkan."

Sementara yang lain sedang menari-nari, Mia dan Zen melihat kunang-kunang di pesta itu. Sambil melihat kunang-kunang Mia berdoa di dalam hatinya.

 _Tuhan, di saat Hinamatsuri beri aku kekuatan untuk berjalan dan menulis._


	10. Chapter 10

Bertemu Dengan Musuh

Di rumah, Elv dan Yagami habis merayakan Salju abadi tadi sore dan perayaan Hinamatsuri. Sementara Yang lain sedang berkemas di rumah mereka menyiapkan pesta Hinamatsuri dengan mewah.

Elv dan adiknya sedang menyiapkan makanannya, namun habis.

"onee mau makan mie tiau, kamu mau tak? Nanti onee belikan di restoran china," ucap Elv sambil memakai tongkat. Dia masih lemah, berjalan sambil menggunakan kedua tongkat.

"onee aku tidak bolehi makan mie tiau kemarin,tapi karena kemarin lapar jadi aku belikan onee mie. Sedangkan sekarang onee juga sembuh dari sakit kan?dokter bilang harus banyak makan buah dan sayuran," ucap Yagami, sadar kalau dia dan Elv di larang makan mie.

Muka Elv emosi, mengetahui adiknya yang bodoh. "Baka yagami, apa kata mamah sama papah nanti? Jika mengetahui kalau kamu makan mie."

Tok! Tok!

Suara pinu di ketok. "Iya, sebentar. Aku lagi kemas-kemas," ucap Elv, membukakan pintu rumah pohonnya. "Onee jangan marah nanti energi sama muka onee yang cantik bakal keriput," ucap Yagami tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Iya aku buka pintunya," keluar rumah, wah teman teman silahkan masuk. "Honey, aku udah belikan semua dekorasi pesta, untuk acara di rumah pohon," kata Zen. Sebenarnya Elv adalah putri yang di calonkan untuk Zen. Sebagai pengganti Mia yang lumpuh. Mia malam kemarin berpesan kepada Zen bahwa dia meminta Elv menjadi istri keduanya.

"Zen…a-ku…mo-hon….ja-di-kan….Elv…is-tri…ke-du-a….ka-re-na…a-ku….ca-cat…dan….ti-dak-bi-sa-meng-ha-sil-kan-ke-tu-ru-nan," malam itu Mia memohon kepada calon suaminya, setelah Zen melamarnya dan menyuruh untuk segera menikahiElv.

Sebelum tubuhn Mia lemah dan hanya terbaring di kasur.

Mia semakin lemah. Zen harus menepati janjinya menikah dengan Elv. Dan Saat itu, Elv menangis melihat Mia yang baik hati harus merelakan suaminya di tangan sahabatnya sendiri. Jika Mia tidak lumpuh, mungkin Zen tidak bersama Elv dan Elv tidak di panggil sayang.

"Wuaaa makasih zen," muka emosi. "Sudah ku bilang jangan nada manja, kita belum di restui sama ortuku," ucap Mia yang membawa dekorasi, meletakkan dengan hati-hati.

"Megu sayang, kamu bawakan semua peralatan pertukangan sama medis," sambil menyapu halaman rumah elv zi. Dia mengetahui sahabat bermainnya masih sakit, dan berjalan menggunakan kursi roda atau tongkat.

"Bawa kok gin, tapi aku boleh nanya tak sama elv. Kemarin dia ada masalah," ucap Megu. Mukanya memerah dan boleh, kakak akan selalu menuruti kemauanmu," ucap Ginga. Adiknya masih memanggilnya ginga, terkadang kakak terkadang namanya. "Onee Elv ada apa?" tanya Megu. Dia sangat cemas dengan sahabat kakaknya. Megu memeluk Elv.

(peluk megu) , "Huaaaaa aku bingung dia ngirim aku kode terus padahal kodenya udah ku tolak dan ku perbarui," ucap Elv. Dia menangis dan kebingungan. Dia berpelukan dengan megu sambil memegang kedua kruknya. " Siapa ma—"

Elv menutup mulut Megu, ketika temannya hendak bilang mantan. "Iya, mantanku. Siapa lagi, padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya jangan menghubungiku lagi."

Wajahnya keliatan lemas dan napasnya terengah-engah. Megu menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

Tiba tiba terdengar sua **r** a pintu di ketok.

"Besok kita mmasih ada tugas kan, di lapangan olah raga?," tanya Ginga.

"sssst , perasaan kita cuma beberapa orang yang di undang di team rumah pohon. Benarkan, Mia?" tanya Elv, dengan cemas."Ia," Mia mengintip di teropong pengintai. Melihat ada seseorng yang membuat mereka dahulu bertengkar.

Elv tidak sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana orang bisa mengetahui alamat rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin bersama temannya sehabis keluar dari rumah sakit atau merayakan Hinamatsuri sesuai keinginannya. Namun, seseorang datang tidak menyebutkan nama dan memanggil dirinya. Rasa sakit di dada menusuk hingga ke dada belakang. Dia membutuhkan obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kambuh, sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdenyut pelan atau mengobati jantung yang yang cacat.

Pada saat itulah Mia berbicara dengan Elv, dia menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Elv, a-pa-kah….ka-mu…..me-ngun-dang….man-tan-mu….da-tang,"

Mia berusaha menghentikan kejang-kejang di tubuhnya untuk membuat dia bernapas kembali, tetapi badannya malah kejang-kejang seperti menggigil dan tangannya juga _tremor,_ lalu sesak napas. Teman-teman yang lain melihat Elv ketakutan ketika Mia memberi tahu bahwa mantan Elv datang, tetapi mantannya masih belum pulang dari rumah pohon. Karena naik darah, Ginga berusaha menenangkan Elv, tetapi gadis itu masih pucat. Ginga pun mengantarkan gadis itu ke kamar bersama dengan Yagami dan Zen. Mia mendesah lega lalu menghirup oksigen.

Sepuluh tahun lalu Elv dan Mia bermain game, bersama dengan mantan Mia. Seorang dewa yang jatuh cinta dengan kecantikan Elv. Elv merasakan debaran jantungnya, bertanda dia mulai tertarik dengan Mia. Di kejauhan, seorang gadis bernama Aki, membuat Elv cemburu. Waktu itu Elv sudah di lamar, dan resmi menjadi pacarnya. Dan untuk kedepan menjadi istrinya. Teman-teman Elv yang di sekolah sudah merestui, saat Elv curhat ke temannya di England. Elv pun menyutujui lamaran pacarnya dan selalu setia. Namun sebelum hari jadi ke enam, seorang gadis membuat Elv menjadi cemburu dan memutuskan hubungan. Mia menyuruh pacar Elv untuk menjauh, karena sudah menjadi mantan dan membuat si Elv sedih.

Sambil menenangkan Elv, dia menoleh ke kasur di belakangnya, dan menidurkan Elv. Dia menasihati mantan pacar Elv, supaya menjauh dan tidak kembali lagi karena Elv menangis tidak akan berhenti.

Setelah mantan Elv pergi dan menjauhi mantannya untuk selamanya, tangan Elv mengepal dan berusaha untuk meninju gadis manja yang merebut kekasihnya. Namun, Mia menahan Elv supaya tidak membuat masalah baru. Mia menoleh ke luar jendela di kamar Elv. _Di mana kakak?lama sekali._

Buku game berserakan di lantai menjadi karpet gratis dari ujung kamar Mia sampai ke depan televisi; panduan game legend land pun terbuka dan tak tertata rapi. Mia berpikir, Kalau saja Elv cermat memilih teman cowok untuk menjadikan pacar –dia harus mencari yang tidak membuat dirinya terluka. Dia memerlukan teman curhat yang lucu dan menyenangkan.

Tulisan dari surat menerbangkan di atas kepala mantannya Mia.

TOLONG KAMU KE TEMPAT AYAH ANGKTMU DI GAME

Mia menangkap kunang-kunang di stoples untuk menemani mantan Elv pulang atau istirahat di pemukiman yang lain. Dia benci pada dirinya yang tidak berguna dan membuat Elv pucat. _(Apakah Elv dan Ginga lupa mengubah alamat rumah pohon menjadi alamat rumah kemah milik keluarga Zen?, pikir Mia)._

Sambil menuju ke kamar, Mia melihat di cermin ajaibnya bahwa mantan Elv, masih di depan rumah pohon tertidur di teras. Namun setelah mengirim bantal dan kasur, Mia menuju ke kamar Elv dan tersenyum dengan gembira. Dengan begini jantungnya tidak sakit lagi.

Ginga menatap Mia selama beberapa saat, seolah menunggu jawaban dan melihat Elv tertawa dengan senang. Mia berusaha membuat Ginga, menutupi mata ketika gadis itu menyenteri Ginga untukm menyadarkan dari tawan Ginga yang besar dan segera memplester mulut lelaki itu.

Beberapa burung berdatangan di rumah pohon, tetapi sebagian besar hanya bertengger di pohon cemara yang berdekatan dengan pohon pinus dan bernyanyi. Akhirnya, mantan Mia turun ke tanah, dan melihat burung merpati bersuara merdu. Mereka begitu cantik sehingga kelihatan seperti kekasih yang abadi.

"Mia, maafkan aku membuatmu kambuh," katanya cemberut. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kambuh lagi."

"Itu hal yang wajar, semenjak jantungku ini terlalu rapuh ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuat berdebar-debar," jawab Mia, dadanya gemetaran seperti tremor dan lemas. Jantung lemah Mia memompa darah yang terkontaminasi dengan bakteri _Lyme Disease_ , sehingga membuat jantung Mia membengkak. Megu berusaha mengobati luka Mia, akhirnya setelah 10 menit berlalu Mia sudah tidak kejang-kejang.

"Kau yakin sudah sehat dan membaik jantungmu yang bengkak itu?" tanya Zen, kini semakin cemas melihat calon istrinya kambuh ketika melihat mantan Elv.

Mia merasakan sebuah kata melayang ke kepalanya—sebuah kata yang di butuhkan, tetapi meyakinkan calon suaminya tenang dan tidak sedih.

"Aku….su-dah…mem-baik….ja-ngan…..kha-wa-tir"

"Sudah-sudah, maaf membuatmu berpikir keras. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar satunya," Zen mengantar calon istrinya ke kamar sebelah, rumah pohon itu tidak tinggi dan rendah jadi sedang seperti rumah gadang, yang di bawahnya terdapat ruang kosong untuk bersembunyi atau tiduran. Kamar mandi terletak di luar rumah pohon, di kamar mandi umum.

"Sudah sampai, sekarang aku gendong kamu ya. Aku akan menemanimu di bawah. Nanti kalau dadamu sakit, kasih tau aku atau kutukannya membuat kamu muntah-muntah kamu tepuk bahu aku ya?.

Kata itu tiba-tiba menyala terang di kepala Mia yang sedang tiduran di kasur. Mungkin dengan menyuruh Zen dan Ginga, Zaki bisa mengetahui kondisi Elv. Nama sebenarnya Zacku Takagi, namun Mia dan Elv memanggilnya Zaki. Mia bangun dengan pelan-pelan dan menatap Calon suaminya.

"Sa-yang-kamu-mau-kan-me-no-long-a-ku? Ka-u….ti-ak….mau…kan…a-ku….ko-ma…la-gi?"

"Tentu, tidak," Sahut Zen, matanya menyipit dan bibirnya sangat manis tersenyum kepada Mia. "Jadi, benar Elv sudah putus dengan dia?"

"Atau kamu menyuruhnya putus?" tanya Zen yang berdiri dan memangku Mia.

"Atau dia masa lalumu?" tanya Zen menepuk dada Mia.

"Sudah, jangan di jawab. Aku merasakan, bahwa Zakilah penyebabnya," ucap Zen.

"Mia mendongak ke atas. "Di-a…yang….du-lu-an…mem-bu-at…..Elv…Sedih."

"Sudah, tidur kesehatanmu nanti memburuk. Besok kita latihan dan berperang lagi. Kemungkinan _Monster_ menyerang ke hutan," kata Zen. "Tahu kan, kesehatanmu bisa kritis kalau kebanyakan memikir. Hanya dirimu yang dapat _menghandle_ energi kuat, dan menjaga keseimbangan energi yang berlebihan."

Mia tersenyum ke arah Zen dan tidur terlelap. Semua teman-temannya berkemas, menghiaskan ruang tamu untuk pest Hinamatsuri dan Salju Abadi, terpajang boneka perempuan di dinding untuk mendoakan sepupu dan keponakan perempuan yang masih kecil.


	11. Chapter 11

Di rumah elv, pagi itu setelah mereka tidak membiarkan masuk mantannya Elv. Akhirnya setelah Zen dan Ginga menasihati Elv. Jika si Zaki masih ada, jangan membuat keributan lagi

Mia dan Elv membuka pintu.

"Oh, tidak!" Elv terkejut . "kenapa ada dia di sini?" menutup pintu dengan terkejut . "Si-a-pa ,Elv?" Miia bertanya sama Elv. "sini, biar aku buka pintu, suruh dia masuk!" kata Miia menyuruh Elv. Mia menggerakan kursi roda elektrik, karena kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah lumpuh total.

"Halo elv, halo miia". Zaki menyapa mereka berdua dengan santun.

Sahabat / perkumpulan society melirik ke Elv.

"Ma-u… a-pa ka-u ke-si-ni, bu-kan-nya ka-u su-dah pu-tus de-ngan Elv zy?" Mia bertnya dengan nada marah, karena zaki tiba-tiba datang. Miia penyakit tremornya kambuh, namun dia tidak bisa menahan. Zen yang melihat calon istrinya sesak napas, memberikan obat kepada Mia.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia masuk. Aku udah memaafkannya, " Elv berkata sambil menangis dan lari kedapur.

"Miia benar Elv, kalau kamu terus terusan tidak bisa _move on_. Kapan kamu akan memimpin pertempuran kita... kamu mau pilih kelompok atau pacar," Ginga menasihati Elv zy, karena Elv pendiriannya goyah diakibatkan kedatangan sang mantan. Tiba-tiba yagami berteriak "Diam kalian semua, _onee_ ku sebenarnya memilih kalian tapi dia sekarang dilema. belakangan ini dia di teror oleh lelaki itu" Yagami depresi dan kesal atas kejadian yang menimpa Elv. Muka Yagami, merasa cemas karena dia tau kalau kakaknya sedang dilema.

"Baiklah kalau gitu, ada syaratnya kamu harus nunjukkin kita kekuatan mu baru aku izinkan masuk, Arche antarkan dia ke lapangan," Giant memberi syarat kepada mantan pacarn Elv, jika si Zaki menang maka dia boleh masuk ke team Elv. Jika kalah, zaki harus mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan temannya. "siap Giant, ini tempat uji bakat," kata si Arche dengan bijak dan tegas untuk memulai duel dengan zaki.

"Pedang zenpaku menarilah dan kekuatan transparan munculah". Zaki kun mencampurkan kekuatannya.

"Kamu kalau jadi cowok jangan ego, akibat ulahmu si Elv jadi Egonya muncul dan dia tiba-tiba hilang kendali kalau kecapekan," Zen pacar barunya Elv menasihati, mantan pacarnya si Elv, dia tidak ingin Elv sakit lagi.

"Sudahlah Zen , aku kok tidak liat Elv zi ya? ku cek ke dapur ya," Mia mengecek ke dapur, gadis itu menggerakan kursi rodanya. "Elv…. Ka-mu ke-na-pa?" Mia melihat Elv zi, dengan pnaik. Jantung Mia kambuh lagi, setiap melihat hal yang menyakitkan  
"Aku mungkin belum pulih dari luka, luka yang diobati adeknya gingga masih sakit. Jadi aku mudah sakit," Elv berbicara dengan nada lemas, karena kekuatannya tiba-tiba lemah.

"Se-ba-ik-nya ka-mu mo-ve on zi, da-ri pa-da ka-mu be-gi-ni ... a-tau ti-dak ke-lom-pok -ini ba-ka-lan bu-bar." Miia menasihati elv, dengan pandangan melamun.

"Oooh, maaf Mia. Aku akan mengambilkan obatmu," ucap Elv. Dia mencari obat Mia yang di simpan ke tempat obat. "Kamu jangan sakit ya, kasihan Zen nanti."

Laki-laki yang berada di tempat latihan di depan rumah pohon Elv, sedang bertempur untuk menentukan nasip kelompoknya. Sementara itu, kaki Mia gemetaran tidak karuan. Obat jantung—obat paru-paru…epilepsi….tumor otak…..kanker sumsum….

"Nah, ini sudah kutumbukkan semuanya."

Burung-burung dan kunang-kunang memberikan suasana tenang kepada Mia yang kambuh. "Ha-rus-nya….A-ku….Ya-ng…..Me-ngo-bati….ka-mu," cetus Mia dengan sesak napas.

"Kamu sudah ku anggap saudaraku, jadi aku yang akan mengobatimu," jawab Elv, menyutikkan obat ke infus Mia, mengecek dada Mia, mengobati jantung, otak, dan kaki (Mia tidak bisa terlalu stress, kutukannya membuat dirinya rapuh). "Nah, sudah selesai—"

"A-pa-kah….jan-tung-ku…..beng-kak….la-gi?" tanya Mia, dia batuk berdarah.

Jantung…Ginjal…..Tulang Belakang…..otak lagi….

"Kamu harus istrirahat. Luka dalammu terlalu parah,"

Megu? Alat medis? Memanggil Megu untuk mengobati Mia?

"Kenapa kamu memaksa badanmu? Kamu terlalu rapuh Mia,"

"Oh…sudah…baik….seka—"

Namun yang di rasakan Mia hanyalah rasa tertusuk duri di jantung dan kepalanya—

"Kamu tahukan jika tubuhmu terlalu banyak bergerak?" tanya Elv.

"E-lv… a-ku—" _maafkan aku Elv. Ayo tubuhku jangan lemah!_

Kumbang-kumbang berbulu tebal menghangatkan tubuh Mia yang kurus.

 _Ayo tubuhku jangan membuat badanku saki lagi!_

Mia melakukan hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya, lalu tersenyum kepada Elv untuk membuat sahabatnya tidak cemas.

Senyuman yang efektik dapat menciptakan ketenangan sekaligus kehangatan. Mia berhasil membuat keduanya. Penyakitnya masih terasa, namun dia tidak ingin temannya sedih mengetahui dia akan terbaring selamanya di kursi roda. Hanya Megu yang menangis ketika Mia sakit, dia mengobati Mia dengan pelan-pelan. Mia menanyakan ke Megu.

"A-da….A-pa?"

Elv mengedipkan matanya ke Megu, untuk merahasiakan penyakit Mia.

Ketika Elv ke dapur, dia menoleh ke luar dengan perasaan cemas melihat Zen dan Ginga yang melawan Zaki.


	12. Chapter 12

Operasi Mia

Lokasi dirumah Elv mencekam karena situasi yang di lema,kedatangan mantan pacar Elv membuat Elv dilema antara mantan pacar yang ingin balik lagi ataukah mementingkan kepentingan umum. Hari demi hari sulitt bagi mereka memutuskannya.

"Sudahlah Mii. aku akan mengaturnya, kamu tadi liat tidak itu pedang ku yang kukasihkan ke dia sebagai hadiah karena dia dewa kematian" kata Elv zy, yang masih membela Zaki kun walau dia sedang sakit dan bermeditasi .Maklum Zaki adalah mantannya, dan pedang kenangan terindah si Elv ada di tangan Zakikun. Bagaimana mungkin Elv bisa marah ? 

Tiba-tiba alarm monitor berbunyi

"Monitor markas open, ada apa?"kata Elv, yang sedang lemah dan bermeditasi.

"ada monster level 12, nona mereka sedang merusak hutan dan halaman sekolah." Kata monitor, menjawab pertanyaan si elv.

"Ke-lia-tan-nya ti-dak…. Mung-Kin…. Kita…. Rayakan… matsuri…. Lagi…. seperti…. Tahun….. berikutnya ….." kata miia yang sudah tau situasi gini bakal tidak akan ada matsuri...

Mia segera menelepon zen untuk minta bantuan karena situasi darurat dia menelepon zen pacarnya Elv dan sekaligus mantan pacar miia.

Ceritanya begini, miia putus dari zen. Walau dia masih menyukainya, tapi dia mengiklaskan zen di tangan Elv zy. Karena dulu Zen sempat sakit memikirkan pacarnya atau sekarang mantan dan sekaligus menjadi calon istri. Makanya pas putus dari Zen, Miia minta syarat asal dia tidak kesepian karena putus jadi pacar barunya si Zen. Meski tidak di restui ortu Zen atau ortu Elv. Karena dunia manusia sama peri berbeda. Walau pangkat terhormaat atau bangsawan.

Zen ada bahaya di hall dekat balap mobil , ada monster di sana

"Oke teman-teman kita ada tugas baru , kita bakalan melawan monster," kata Zen, dia tau bahwa teleponnya Miia adalah tentang problem kedamaian, dan akhir dari hinamatsuri yang gagal karena monster. 

"Yah, matsuri tidak jadi lagi. Tugas terus, Tugas terus _. Baka ne_ monster bedebah," kata Ginga kesal, dan nangis bombay supaya upaya dia bolos dari misi yang buat acara matsuri gagal.

Tap...tap...tap...

Suara kaki zaki kun berlari, mengejar zen dan para bishounen yang histeria

"Aku ikut, aku bisa mengalahkan monster." Kata Zaki, yang ngosh ngosan berlari mengejar si Zen dan para cowok di team Zen.

"Gimana Zen, apa dia ikut juga."kata Gingga , yang ragu apakah akan berhasil kalau si zaki kun bisa ikut atau malah memperburuk suasana perang.

"Gimana yagami dia boleh ikut." Kata Zen, yang malah gaje menanyakan Yagami -apakah si Zaki boleh ikut.

Woi pemain serius dong, ditanya malah balik nanya itu monster bukan kucing atau ayam yang bisa di tangkap atau di biarkan. Nanti bakalan gawat.

Author diem, bisanya menaruh penderitaan kami. Kami lagi baper dan dilema karena mosnter dan si zakiku.

Maaf pemirsa saya lanjutkan lagi itu biar gajenya hilang

"Haduh kalau aku dia tidak ikut sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kasian onee kalau ga ada bantu nanti onee bakalan sakit." Kata Yagami, dia tau kalau dia ga boleh egois dia ga boleh mementingkan pribadinya dia harus memikirkan kesehatan kakaknya dan suasan team.

Tiba-tiba suara hape Zen berbunyi saat mereka di halaman latihan di rumah elv.

suara hape berbunyi

Zzz...zzzz...zzz...

"Halo mii, kamu ada di mana." Kata zen, mengangkat telepon yang dari miia.

"Aku di lapangan balap mobil dengan elv zi , kami sudah berangkat." Kata miia yang sedang mengobati Elv dengan obat, bersama Megu. Mia menggunakan suara hatinya dengan alat canggih.

"Apa? haduh, nih cewek berdua kalau akrab main tinggal. ayoo teman-teman kita pakai teleport nya yagami." Kata zen, yang was was karena khawatir keadan dua cewek cantik yang tiba tiba sudah nyampai di lapangan. "Baiklah , teleport antarkan kita ke hall balap mobil." kata Yagami, yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus yang sama seperti kakaknya.

Para bhisounen dan mantan pacar si Elv pun muncul. Hebatkan teleportnya si yagami. Seketika bisa muncul. Mereka sudah tiba di di hall sekolah tempat balap mobil.

"Miia , mana Elv."kata Zen nada cemas, zen tau si elv memaksa miia untuk cepat pergi.  
"Di-a ping-san ga-ra ga-ra te-le-port," Kata Mia, yang sedang menangis karena Elv tak sadarkan diri semenjak memaksa untuk menggunakan teleport.

"Sudah biar aku saja yang sembuhkan si Elv," kata Gingga dan giant yang menyodorkan obat kepada miia. "Ayoo, adikku," kata gingga.

"Onii san ini obat penambah darah dan pengobat luka dalam" kata megu, yang mengeluar poket obat dari ranselnya.

"Gingg, si elv luka parah." Kata Giant, yang mengobati si Elv.

Si giant dan semua anggota di team si Miia dan Elv mempunyai pengobatan meditasi. Tapi kalau keadaan genting mereka melemah kekuatannya. Ya iyalah, mereka luka parah atau sudah habis tenaga mesti ga bisa mengobati lukanya.

"coba ku cek... oh tidak ... maafkan aku." Kata Gingga, dengan nada sedih.

Teleport ingatan di kepala zen terhubung, dan zen agak pusing pada waktu melihat keadaan elv yang pucat.

"Gimana Mii, keadaan elv?" tanya zen, dengan nada sedih.

"Dia terluka parah, aku bingung gimana mengobatinya...hiks...hiks..."kata miia, yang sedang nangis melihat sahabatnya terluka parah. Mia bisa berbicara dengan hatinya, namun dengan bahasa mulutnya susah karena otaknya lemah.

Teleport ingatan zen tiba-tiba terhubung ke teleport ingatan zaki ku.

Tunggu kok bisa lah si zaki menghilang, emang nih kemana anak malah berlagak memusatkan pikirannya.

"A-da a-pa zen, kok ka-mu me-me-gang ke-pala."kata miia, karena aneh melihat si Zen pusing.

"Ini ada sambungan penghubung dari Zaki." Kata Zen yang kesal dikira itu teleport dari ortunya.

"Si-ni sam-bung-kan ke i-nga-tan-ku, a-ku ser-ba se-ga-lan-ya," kata Miaa, karena dia dilema antara keadaan sahabatnya dan mosnter yang menghatam hall balapan mobil.

-Teleport ingatan menyambung ke ingatan miia-

"Mii, urusan monster biar aku sendiri. kalian tolong sembuhkan mantanku, dia memang lemah kondisinya." Kata Zakikun, yang berbicara lewat teleport ingatannya sendiri, Zaki tau kalau Miia mempunyi kelemahan. Dulu pas blindate, yang di adakan ayah Elv dan ayah Zaki supaya mempererat hubungan dewa dan peri."Za-ki, a-ku … ke-ru-ang-o-pra-si… da-da-ku-se-sak," Mia memutuskan teleport ingatan. Ia segera menggunakan teleportnya ke ruang medis. Mia memandang kerumunan orang-orang dan merasa sesak. _Apa yang terjdi kepadaku?_ Diamatinya sekeliling rumah sakit, pasien, dan petugas medis yang berjalan menghampirinya; petugas medis membawanya ke ruang operasi, menyuntikan obat bius. Dulu dia tidak selemah ini, kini Mia hanyalah seorang yang lemah.

Bahkan ayah dan ibunya selalu memarahinya dan menasihati jangan menghayal menjadi —Putri duyung, Putri Bulan, Putri Matahari, Peri, dan Penyihir dalam cerita _Princess—_ di gambarkan dalam momen mereka sakit, seakan-akan mereka bakal di serang oleh musuh atau kutukan jahat. Badan Mia terasa sakit saat dioperasi oleh suster dan dokter. Operasi yang membuat dia harus terbaring lemah. Dia terbaring di ruang operasi dengan alat-alat yang terpasang di badannya.

Detak jantungnya mulai mengalami penurunan saat di operasi. Dia harus mendapatkan sihir magus agar tidak mengalami serangan jantung mendadak. Pasti ada yang bisa membuat jantung dan tekanan darahnya naik bahwa dia sekarang mengalami gangguan di jantungannya. Namun sejauh ini, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah operasi jantung yang memakan waktu lama, apalagi Mia terlahir cacat di dunia game.

Mereka mengoperasi Mia dengan hati-hati di ruang operasi khusus Mage. Mia mengingat dirinya -dimimpinya sedang menangis ketika orangtuanya meninggal di dunia game. Kakaknya mengantarkan jenazah ayah dan ibu mereka ke kuburan, sedangkan Mia bersama kakek dan neneknya di rumah.

Selagi berencana mengoperasi, Dokter Valer tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa katup-katup di jantung memiliki kecacatan katu-katup terpasang salah sejak lahir. Ibu Mia terkena bakteri pada kucing yang membuat Mia lahir dengan prematur dan lemah jantung. Di lapangan Arche sedang menyerang menggunakan kursi roda, memakai pakaian perang dan tulisan di komputer: ELEKTRIK HERO PANAH.

Arche meneliti musuh yang ada di lapangan, menantikan transformasi kursi rodanya. Pandangan matanya terhenti saat Zaki mengeluarkan kekuatannya. DEWA DARI SEGALA BENUA. _Dewa. Kedengarannya seperti dewa yang pernah ia lihat._

Note: hehehe maaf ya author baru rilis, soalnya baru di perbarui #blindate= kencan buta

Teleport = sejenis kekuatan yang yang bisa mengantarkan kemana saja

Ada jenis jenis teleport di dunia game atau anime

Teleport transport (yang di DAL) yaitu bisa menghubungi ke dunia atau dimensi dimana aja ya sejenis pintu ajaib atau sejenis lorong waktu nah yang di sini beda di sini teleport DAL

Teleport ingatan (yang di anime naruto)


	13. Chapter 13

The real zaki chan

"Hee... zaki kamu bodoh atau apa... ini bukan monster cacing atau monster lebah level 2 ini goblin monsternya selevel monster titan lo," Teriak si Zen, dia heran kenapa si Zaki tidak memakai taktik. Lalu dilihatnya jam tangan supernya yang bisa merubah menjadi dewa. Sementara di ruang operasi Miia sedang dioperasi jantungnya, dia mengalami pembengkakan jantung lagi. Yah, siapa yang tidak tahu. Kutukan sejak lahir yang mempunyai tubuh lemah namun bisa melihat hal-hal aneh di dunia game.

Zaki mencoba mengeluarkan kekuaatan barunya. "Petir angin dan hujan bersatulah," Zaki mengeluarkan kekuatan pedang dewa kematian.

"Apa itu, **masaka** si zaki adalah dewa yang hilang bertahun-tahun." Gingga tidak percaya bahwa zaki adalah dewa yang hilang.

"Ap..apa... katamu ... gingga...". kata Elv zy yang terbata-bata.

"Dia adalah dewa yang menghilang bertahun... kata peri atas karena hilang 1 dewa maka akan mengakibatkan kehancuran... ayahmulah yang membuat politik supaya kehilangan dewa petir tidak diketahui dewa petir juga dewa kematian." Kata Zen.

 _"Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar ... hal itu...kenapa Zaki bisa seperti ini,"_ Arwah Mia melayang ke tempat musuh, namun badannya di rumah sakit mengalami gangguan dan operasi di batalkan.

Selama ini Miia adalah dewi yang lemah, dia muncul kekuatan di saat terdesak. Bahkan seorang calon dewi saja tidak tahu kalau zaki adalah dewa yang hilang.

 _"Elv, ayah mu ada bilang ke kamu tidak. Kalau ini adalah salah dewa hilang," Miia, kesal. Karena selama ini monster muncul ulah dewa kematian._ Yah sepuluh tahun lalu dewa kematian mencabut nyawa orang tua kurumi. Karena di tuduh meracuni Miia, dan Elv meminta tolong ke Zaki untuk menghukum mati orang tua kurumi. Akhirny Kurumi murka, karena orang tuanya di tuduh sebagai yang meracuni Mia.

Yah... mau gimana lagi... selama ini dia adalah dewi dan manusia... ayahnya adalah manusia dan ibunya adalah dewi salju makanya ...dia terlahir di pedesaan oleh ayahnya... dan dinamakn dewi padi karena dia lahir di rumput. Tapi sepertinya bukan, nama mitos para peri bilang bahwa miia diambil dari kata gohan suru megami no dan di panggil miia karena ia adalah nama ibunya dan nama ayahanya... ibunya bernama ikihaburame dewi salju dan ayahnya bernama anbu sirame ...

Tok...

 _"Aduh sakit tau, jangan mukul aku," Kata miia._ Ingatan itu teringat saat Mia dan Zen tebak-tebakan. Dia di operasi masih ingat tentang pertarungan kemarin, hingga saat dia koma. Yang hanya di pikirkan hanyalah masa lalunya dan kemarin.

"Sejak kapan Miia jadi lupa ingatan, yang terluka si Elv zy yang ilang ingatan siapa." Kata Zen. Saat di lapangan kemarin siang, sebelum dirinya mengalami serangan jantung.

"Oiii kalian aku udah dapat monsternya nih, kalian yang ga ada kerjaan yang ga ngobati malah ga bantuin." Teriak si Zaki,dari jauh

Zaki tidak tau kalau dengan satu kekuatan saja penyakit elv tidak bisa di sembuhkan, dan membuat orang kesal karena dia malah teriak di saat genting.

"Uhuk ...uhukk..." elv, batuk darah.

"Elv... kamu tidak apa...apa." kata miia cemas melihat temannya sakit parah.

"Tapi bersyukur deh, soalnya si zaki mantannya si elv membunuh monster... yah mau gimana lagi hanya dia yang punya kekuatan super kita manfaatin aja dari pada kita mati semua gara gara dia." Kata miia dengan ketawanya yang licik.

"Miia, kendalikan tenagamu... ingat di buku... ketika kekuatanmu meningkat ... aura hitammu meningkat." Kata zen menasihati miia.

"Ups, gomen... gomen." Kata Miia.

"Tapi aku heran kenapa masalah ini ditutupi apakah karena dewa murka karena ada penghianat dan penghianat itu malah kabur... lalu sekarang dia adalah mantannya si elv lagi. Haduh ... masalah bertubi-tubi... apa daya ku " Gingga memojok di pohon.

"Eh, kamu kenapa gingga... hey ... jangan di sana ada monyet liar kamu mau di cakar." Kata Zen dengan ketawa jahilnya.

"Dasar pak tua ahooo... pervert... " Gingga berteriak ke zen yang jahil. Kini Mia terbaring lemah dan hanya bisa mendengarkan pertempuran dari luar. Kerajaan dewa matahari mempunyai sinar yang bisa mendengrkan orang berbicara. Walau dia bisa tersambung dengan temannya, namun bagi Mia itu hanya ingatan. Tapi bagi temannya arwah Mia sedang berbicara dengannya, ketika kepala Mia di pukul tubuhnya kejang-kejang.

Sambil kejang, Mia memegang kasur, dengan kuat untuk menahan sesak napasnya, lalu kembali kejang-kejang di ruang ICU. "Nona Mia, apakah kamu bisa mendengarku?" tanya suster yang merawat, tetapi Mia masih dalam keadaan koma dan kondisinya pun belum membaik karena operasiny yang tertunda, sesak napas, dan kejang-kejang sampai keluar keringat dingin dan dehidrasi, Mia masih koma dan tidak sadarkan diri, dokter sudah berusaha mengobatinya tapi mengangkat tangan. Saat di operasi, suhu di badannya naik dan anemia plastiknya kambuh sehingga membuat dia kejang-kejang. Namun saat di lihat dia terkena kutukan bakuretsucu dari Kurumi yang bisa membuat serangga meledak di perutnya. Temannya Zen yang memeriksa keadaan Mia, langsung membius total dengan masker oksigen. Akhirnya Matsumo bisa membedah perutnya, dengan mengeluarkan serangga di tubuh Mia dengan cepat dan tekhnik menjait cepat. Setelah membedah perut Mia, dia membedah dada Mia dan mengobati jantung gadis itu dengan cepat ia mengompres dengan chakranya. Matsumo mempunyai skill magus medis yang bisa menerawang organ tubuh manusia dan tekhnik menjahit dengan cepat. Dia adalah sepupu Aine, dia diberitahukan oleh sepupunya bahwa rekan-rekannya dalam bahaya.

Salah satu rekan Mia yang bernama Karai terkena jurus mematikan di dadanya. Dadanya terdapat kumbang yang mengisap energi chakra jantung dan paru-paru, jika energi itu di gunakan akan meledak seperti rekan Karai yang meninggal saat menjaga perbatasan desa dan hutan.

Karai berteriak kesakitan ketika Matsumo menyembuhkan lukanya, teriakan itu seperti kesetrum dan dia mengalami _seizure_ karena terjadi penyempitan di otaknya. Mia masih koma kehilangan keseimbangan, dan mengalami seizure juga. Dalam posisi terlentang, Karai masih kesakitan karena Matsumoto atau Amai gagal mengobati Karai. Serangga di dada Karai bergerak seperti jantung yang membengkak dan tidak terlindungi paru-paru. Setiap kali serangga mengisap cakra atau tenaga di dalam dada Karai, serangga itu bergerak seperti jantung yang berdenyut. Tsunade salah seorang medis magus datang mengoperasi bersama dengan rekannya. "Tolong, kamu operasi Karai," saat di operasi darah Karai muncrat membuat tsunade kemudian Tsunade pingsan, dia masih Phobia sama darah.

"Apa, yang kamu maksud. Tsunade?" Tanya Amai.

"Aku phobia sama darah dan aku belum sukses jadi dokter," ucap Tsunade.

Karai kembali sakit dia kesakitan menahan jantungnya yang di jadikan makanan serangga peledak badan. Masker oksigen sudah terpakai semua, jadi Karai di operasi apa adanya.


	14. Chapter 14

-Kembalinya dewa petir-

Di lapangan mereka mendapatkan monster yang begitu Kuat, sementara Mia di rumah sakit kabur melarikan diri. Mia ingin meninggal secara alami tidak meminum obat herbal, dia merangkak menuju kursi roda. Ventilator yang terpasang di lehernya sudah di lepas semenjak dia belajar bernapas dengan selang oksigen. Sekarang ia belajar bernapas dengan udara alami sambil merangkak menuju kursi roda layaknya seorang bayi baru lahir. Di lapangan Zen memberi tahu tentang rahasia Zaki dan Elv.

"Sebenarnya gini, ayahnya si Elv menutupi karena istana kayangan sedang ada pemberontak dan dewa langit kabur." Kata Zen.

"Masalahnya aku dan Zen waktu itu menguping pembicaraan mereka ketika menginap di rumah Elv, dan sampai saat ini akhirnya dia muncul," ucap Matsuko seorang magus dan seorang medis. Dia masuk ke team dengan pakaian yang terkena darah.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba si dewa petir muncul di hadapan mereka, yang sedang di tugaskan mengusir monster dan mencari dewa petir.

"Aku tanya dulu ya, ke Zaki apakah dia mau kembali ke kayangan." Kata Gingga, dia terburu-buru mengobati Zaki.

"Kau ini datang tak di undang pulang tak di antar seperti hantu saja."

Gingga mengobati luka dalam si Zaki walau Zaki kuat dia tetap lemah.

"Waktu itu aku menghilang, karena aku ingin tau siapa suara merdu yang nyanyi di kayangan?" ucap Zaki, dia keringatan karena kehabisan energi.

"Kau tidak tau? Kata Zen semenjak kamu hilang dan menjadi pacarnya si Elv, ayahnya Elv tidak mengizinkan Elv turun ke bumi. Dia harus mengganti posisi ayahnya sebagai peri," Ucap Gingga.

"Gingga… apakah benar si Elv sudah move on?" tanya Zaki kesakitan. Dia kejang-kejang karena mempunyai penyakit _Epilepsi_. Gingga berusaha mengobati cedera di otaknya Zaki, dengan Shosen jutsu yang pernah di ajari Matsumo atau yang di panggil Amai.

"Semenjak dia putus dari mu Zak, dia jadi tak mau berteman dengan Zen dan Miia," Ucap Gingga.

"Oii Gingga, aku bawa Elv pulang ya panasnya sudah turun."

Zen dan yang lain meninggalkan si Zaki dan Gingga di lapangan, mereka membawa Elv untuk di obati ke tabit. Walaupun panas di badan Elv sudah turun tapi harus di obati.

"Eh ada surat nih dari langit buat mu Elv,"

Kata Zen yang kaget tiba-tiba surat dari langit turun.

Srekkkk!

Surat di buka oleh Elv Zy

 **To Elv Zy putriku yang manis**

 **Ini ayah,selamat kamu telah berhasil menemukan dewa petir.**

 **Ayah sudah melihat monitor, bahwa kamu dalam luka parah.**

 **Ada obat di klinik yang bisa menyembuhkan peri.**

 **Dan karena kamu telah menemukan Dewa Petir, Level mu naik dari peri perang ke peri komando**

 **From : Ayah**

"Ada apa Elv, kamu cengar cengir sendiri," Ucap Zen. Dia heran karena Elv itu suka mendadak moodnya down atau up.

"Ayahku sudah memaafkan ku dan dia suruh aku berobat ke klinik peri dan levelku naik.,"

"Wah, selamat ya kak Elv,"Kata Megu dengan senyum manisnya.

Di tengah lapangan, Ginga dan Matsumo masih melawan monster yang datang satu persatu dari sudut lapangan hingga mencapai lingkaran dalam lapangan. Di bagian paling depan, Matsumo menyerang dengan jurusnya untuk memusnahkan monster yang membandel menebarkan bau busuk menjadi pelemah tubuh. Di depan rumah sakit, Zen dan Arche melihat Mia terjatuh saat menaiki kursi roda, Arche pun berkata kepada Zen untuk segera menolong Mia.

"Zen, umurku tidak akan lama. Aku mengidap tumor otak, mataku buta, dan dokter juga bilang bahwa penyakitku bukan kebutaan dan tumor otak saja. Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal menggunakan kedua kakiku. Aku mengidap _Limb-Gridle Muscular Dystrophy 2A._ Aku tidak ingin Mia meninggal karena kelelahan mengurusiku, dia tidak boleh lelah sedikit. Karena dia mempuyai penyakit yang lebih sadis dan mematikan dari padaku," ucap Arche. Dia meneteskan air matanya. Dan Zen yang di dekat Arche, berlari ke arah Mia yang terjatuh menaiki kursi roda. Saat itu Mia melihat Zen yang menangis, dia mengelap air mata Zen.

Namun terlepas dari apakah Mia jadi cacat atau mudah pingsan, Zen melihat Mia yang mengelap air matanya dengan senyum walau tubuh Mia rapuh, dan jantungnya lemah. Dalam rumah sakit darurat di samping lapangan ini, Mia yang mengidap penyakit _komplikasi dan terminal_ berobat untuk mengobati luka luar dan dalam. Dan inilah dia, Nona cacat, mengabdi pada kerajaan dan warga desa. Mia menahan sakit sambil menunggu sampai akhirnya dia bisa menaiki kursi roda dengan pertolongan Zen. "Ma-ka-sih…ji-" Mia batuk berdarah dan kejang-kejang, wajahnya pucat. "Ka-kak-ku, Ar-che ke-na-pa di-a ti-dak ke-li-ha-tan?"

Zen tersenyum kepada Mia.

"Ma-af…a-ku….bei…zzzzzzz…." ucapan Mia semakin tidak jelas karena penyakit lyme disease menyerang tubuhnya di saat jantungnya kambuh dan pneumianya kambuh. Mia sebenarnya ingin berbicara bahwa dirinya membuat calon suaminya selalu _overview_ dan overprotektor sehingga dia merasa calon suaminya kerepotan. "Zzzzz….Zzzzzzz…..Zzzzzzz," ucap Mia, tubuhnya kejang-kejang menggigil kedinginan. Zen menangis, krena mengetahui apa yang Mia ucapkan. Dia bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hati Mia. Dia juga dilema karena kebingungan jika dia bilang bahwa Arche belajar jalan di pusat rehabilitasi karena _penyakit Muscular Dystrophy 2A_ nanti malah Mia mengalami serangan jantung, tetapi kalau di sembunyikan Mia sedang butuh semangat kakaknya. Dia akhirnya mempunyai ide, jika Arche sedang di ruang pengobatan bertemu dengan rekannya.

"Sayang, Kakakmu tadi berpesan kepadaku. Bahwa dia sedang ada tamu dari luar negeri di daerah Norwegia. Dokter yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu dan luka kakakmu. Dia pencipta Game ini,"

Zen menyerahkan secarik kertas catatan yang di tulis oleh Arche.

 _Zen, tolong kamu beritahu adikku bahwa aku tidak bisa menemaninya. Karena ada tamu dari norwegia sang pencipta Game dia juga bisa mengobatiku dan adikku._

Mia terpana tersenyum melihat Zen. "Ta-pi…Ak-"

Mia batuk berdarah dan kejang-kejang lagi. Zen melihat tubuh Mia makin pucat, ia megambil buku sihir untuk menyembuhkan Mia.

 _Cara mengobati penderita peyakit kronis dan terminal_

 _Obati dengan jutsu Shosen jutsu_

 _Menaruhkan dia di kursi roda_

 _Suntik dengan obat herbal yang di campurkan_

 _Bawa ke ruang UGD untuk di beri pertolongan terakhir._

Kemudian, Zen mengobati Mia sesuai yang tertulis di buku sihir pengobatan: tangannya yang serba guna mengobati luka dalam di kepala dan di jantung Mia, serta memberikan obat bius di tangan Mia, disuntikannya di lengan kanan yang sudah di olesi antiseptik.

Zen terkejut melihat calon istrinya yang duduk di kursi roda dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia Menggendong Mia dengan berlari cepat ke ruang UGD, bahwa dia tidak mau lagi Mia pingsan dan koma selamanya. Dia memencet tombol darurat yang terpasang di ruang UGD, dengan alarm berwarna putih, dan tombol berwarna biru di alarm itu. Kemudian, dia menghentikan pendarahan di tubuh Mia, calon istriya masih belum sadarkan diri, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah karena pendarahan di jantungnya begitu hebat.

Zen melakukan sau-satunya hal yang diketahui setiap kali dihadapkan dengan _code blue._

Zen menahan pendarahan dengan sekuat tenaga, petugas medis datang dan memeriksa keadaan Mia. Salah seorang dari petugas medis bertanya kepada Zen.

"Kenapa sampai penyakitnya kambuh lagi?"

"Dia berusaha kabur dari rumah sakit, saat aku di depan rumah sakit aku melihat dia menaiki kursi roda dengan lemas. Saat aku tolong, kodisinya sudah parah. Lalu terjadi _code blue_ ," ucap Zen dengan sedih.

Mia memejamkan matanya menahan sakit jantung, dia kesakitan karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat memompa darah—tubuh yang kurus, nafas yang pendek, dadanya membiru—hingga dia sampai kejang-kejang dengan mulut yang berdarah dan tekanan darahnya yang menurun sehingga membuat dia kritis. Di ruang UGD, kunang-kunang dan aroma terapi mengobati pernapasan Mia yang pendek. Sebelum pendarahan Mia begitu banyak, semua tenaga medis memasang alat medis di tubuh Mia untuk mengecek kondisi Mia yang sedang kritis.

Zen keluar dari ruang UGD untuk istirahat, menangis seperti bayi di depan ruang UGD yang terdapat kursi. Setelah mengelap air matanya, dia duduk di kursi dan meminum pil penambah energi —seorang lelaki yang dadanya bekas luka sayatan datang menghampirinya. Dia memeluk Zen dan menenangkan Zen yang shock dan menangis. Namun lama-kelamaan, Zen masih belum bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir.

Ketika Zen mengelap air mata, pria yang menemaninya itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

Pamannya tadi mungkin melihat dia menangis, Karena melihat keponakkannya menangisi Mia sahabat baiknya. Mia dan Zen dijodohkan oleh Karai ketika di game. Dia sekarang meminum air putih yang membuatnya tenang. Karai bernapas lega pada keponakannya. Di depan ruang UGD.

Keringat membasahi pakaian Zen. Paman! Mungkin Paman mengetahui spirit Mia dan sifat Mia!

"Zen," pamannya memegang bajunya. Zen melihat pamannya yang memakai kursi roda dan memakai oksigen.

"Paman masih sakit? Jika masih sakit jangan keluar dulu."

Tangan Karai memegang tangan Zen, kedua lelaki itu saling berpandangan, saling meneteskan air mata.

Mereka sedih karena Mia sedang kritis, di ruang UGD.

Kesakitan dan napas pendek, dengan senyuman Karai memberi tahu bahwa Mia mungkin kritis tapi dia mempunyai semangat untuk hidup.

"Jangan sedih nak, kamu kan seorang medis juga. Walau kamu belum cukup kuat, kamu sudah menyelamatkan Mia dari sekarat. Kini dia hanya kritis, berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya Mia sadar," ucap Karai, memeluk Zen. "Ini semua salahku! jika aku tidak menurutinya. Mungkin dia akan sembuh, dan mendapat sepenuhnya perhatian khusus."

 _"This is not your fault, neither Mia nor Elv, nor Zaki, but these are fates. Zaki reveals himself again to be the God of Thunder because of destiny. Elv, Mia, and the wounded Arche were also destiny. That monster appears that it is also our destiny in this world,"_ ucap pamannya dengan nada England, walau pamannya orang asli jepang. Karai menikah dengan wanita di England. Karai pandai berbahasa England karena istrinya.


	15. Chapter 15

Event Hallowen

Mia tidak yakin kenapa dia tertidur sampai hari halloween segera di mulai, tetai dia menyimpulkan satu masalah yaitu dia terkena kutukan sejak lahir. Mereka mengatakannya kutukan mematikan dan tidak ada satu yang bisa menahan kutukan itu. Dari keluarga Mia, namun gadis itu mendaftar menjadi dewi. Di rumah, Elv sedang menyiapkan untuk pesta halloween.

"Ayah... hari ini kan, hari halloween?" tanya Elv, dia melihat kalender dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Emang kenapa Elv, kok kamu berkata begitu?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku boleh tidak mengadakan Event untuk groupku?." Tanya balik Elv.

"Oh, tentu boleh anakku."

 _Tumben, Ayah mengizinkan ku mengundang teman-teman. Biasanya dia bilang, bla...bla...bla,_ gumam si Elv Dalam hati.

"Oke lah otou-sama, jaa ne. Itarasai," Pamit Elv. Elv pergi ke halaman untuk bertemu Zen. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, Mia di lapangan sedang terapi bersama bersama Zen. Gadis itu duduk di kursi roda, ia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Zen. Setiap melihat wajah Zen yang cakep, penyakit jantung Mia kambuh. Dan setiap bersentuhan dengan Zen, dadanya selalu sakit.

"Hai, Elv ada apa...?" Kata Zen, menyapa Elv yang sedang masuk ke lapangan.

"Lihat aku bawa apa _honey..._ ?" Elv menunjukkan Se amplop Event halloween.

"E-vent… lagi…ya? Pasti… event… kalau …begini. ….Aku tau sifat teman temenku," Kata Miia dia menulis di laptopnya, gadis itu juga tersenyum ke pada Elv.

"Ayolah Miia, Please kamu kan ahli segalanya?" Ujar Gingga menunjukkan aksinya di depan Miia.

"Udah... Gimana Miia jadi sodhako?" Kata Elv.

"Ga ah Elv, aku mau jadi suster aja suster yandare gimana?" Ujar Miia yang ketakutan, dia menulis di laptopnya.

"Okelah ...bercanda kok..." Kata Elv.

 **I gotta your massanger**

Nada Iphone Elv berdering

"Dari siapa Elv?" Tanya Miia.

"Dari Zaki."Aku baca dulu ya.

 _Dear Elv._

 _From Zaki._

 _Elv, maaf atas kesalahanku yang dulu. Kamu boleh membenciku kamu boleh membuangku tapi aku ingin jadi temanmu dan jadi sahabatmu._

Mia mengetik pesan di jam tangannya.

 _Dear Zaki_

 _From Elv._

 _Aku sudah memaafkan mu, aku sekarang mau ngadakan pesta kamu mau ikut atau tidak. Kita hanya teman ya atau sahabat._

Hape di tutup, Elv kembali berbicara ke teman-temannya.

"Teman-teman jangan memusuhi si Zaki ya, please dia sudah minta maaf sama kita-kita." Ujar Elv.

"Oke sayang Ku," kecup Zen.

Di ruang ganti busana, Elv dan Mia berganti pakaian.

"Miia, liat aku waaaa." Si Elv, berpakaian ala drakula cewek.

"Cie... pasangan dia dengan si Zen." Ujar Miia, dia mengetik lewat Laptop. Karena dia bener-bener sudah lumpuh dan badannya rapuh.

"Iyalah! kan kami pasangan romantis meski dua demensi," Kata Elv dengan nada sok melas.

"Halah udah jangan begitu syukuri apa yang ada," Suara laptop yang menyambungkan pikiran dan hatinya. Mia juga memberikan suara tepuk tangan.

Di taman rumah Miia, Aine dan yang lain sedang mengambil makanan di dapur. Mia dan Arche yang memakai kursi roda menemani teman-teman yang lain. Neneknya ikut menemani Mia dan Arche.

"Kan Pesta hari ini di rumah Miia, ayo kita bersulang,"

Semua geng bersulang mengadakan event _Haloween_ dan berpakaian ala monster dan demon.

"Okey minna ... ini ada lagu dari Miia dia mau menyanyikan lagu buat menyumbang pesta halloween."

Mc di acara, menyebut nama Miia untuk menyanyikan Lagu.

"Miia, Miia,Miia,Yee Miia,"

Semua memanggil nama Miia.

"Baik-baik hari ini kita akan nyanyi K-on gimana setuju kalian," suara laptop Mia berbunyi.

"Setuju... setuju ...Mii." Jawab si Yagami.

"Heh... _nee san_ , kamu kok suka jahilin orang." Kata Yagami.

"Itu imbasnya kalau selalu ngerjain orang ototou." Ujar Elv, ketawa geli.

Namun, senyuman Mia berubah menjadi tangisan setelah dirinya menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu di halaman rumah Mia yang luas, lalu Mia menhan dadanya yang sakit dan ke ruang tidurnya. Mia dan Megu sedang berdandan.

"Kak, jangan tinggalkan kami," ujar Megu yang menangis.

Masih berdandan dengan cantik, Megu mendandani Mia dengan cantik dan anggun, lipstik pink, mahkota peri di atas, dan gaun berwarna merah muda dengan pita yang indah. Mia tersenyum ke pada Megu. Dia mengetik di laptop.

"Aku akan berusaha hidup dan melawan kutukanku. Walau penyakitku sering membuatku kritis atau koma," suara di laptop berbunyi.

"Kakak, aku butuh kakak. Selama ini kakak kan yang mengajariku untuk masak dan memahami isi hati kakakku," kata Megu , dia memeluk Mia yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Mia tersenyum kepada gadis yang berambut silver dan berajah cantik, ia memberikan lampu hijau ke pada Megu untuk menikahi Arche. "Sayang. Kita semua sudah menunggu di taman dan menunggu Megu sekalian menunggumu untuk memulai acara."

"Kak Zen, Kak Mia sudah siap. Aku juga sudah siap," kata Megu. Mia menggerakan kursi roda itu menuju ke Zen yang menunggu di depan kamar Zen, badannya yang tegap berpakaian ala dracula, masing-masing keluar dengan pakaian yang cantik dan cakep. Zen mendorog kursi roda, Megu menuju ke arah Arche.

"Apakah adikku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" Arche mengetik di laptopnya menanyakan tentang Megu dan Mia yang lama berdandan.

"Menurutku pendapat Kak Mia betul, kasian kak Mia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia memintaku dengan wajah tersenyum meski dia sakit."

"Dia kehilangan semangat hidup," tukas Ginga dan Zen yang sedang berbicara di taman.

Sambil mengetik laptop, Arche menarik nafas dan untuk pertama kalinya dia mendengar suara hati adiknya yang pilu.

Dahulu kala, mungkin Mia dan Arche memang terlahir cacat di dunia game dan hanya duduk di kursi roda elektronik yang mempunyai senjata. Tubuhnya yang sehat di duni nyata harus berujung tragis di dunia maya. Setiap kali penyakitnya menyerang tubuhnya dan membuat dia kesakitan karena tubuh yang rapuh, dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Bahkan mereka berdua kelihatan seperti mayat hidup. Namun mereka tidak pantang menyerah, Mia ke taman sehabis dari ruang neneknya.

"Ka-lian…su-dah….la-ma?" kata-katanya kembali tidak jelas, karena otaknya yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Kamu beneran mau menjodohkan kakakmu dengan Megu?" tanya balik Zen kepada Mia. "Sayang, kamu masih bisa hidup. Kan kita sudah janji bersatu. Aku juga berjanji menikahi Elv sesuai perkataanmu."

"Kak Mia jangan kalah dengan penyakit, kakak harus semangat bertahan hidup," ucap Yagami.

"Iya kak, Jika kita kehilangan satu orang saja. Maka musuh akan menyerang, besok sudah akhir halloween. Musuh akan kembali menyerag."

"Aku lelah karena tak bisa menolong kalian." Suara laptop Mia yang mengatakan bahwa dia kehilangan semangat hidup. "Aku sudah di vonis usiaku tidak lama lagi. Aku bukan 'pahlawan' aku bukan _dewi_ yang kuat, dan ya, jelas aku sudah tidak bisa memasak dan beraktivitas dengan kelumpuhan ini, jadi—"

Zen dan Elv memeluk Mia yang menangis mengetik laptop di kursi rodanya.

"Mia," Zen menghapus air mata calon istrinya. "Kau adalah penyemangat group kita, kau jangan mendegar perkataan siapa pun!"

"Apa pun yang orang kataka tentang kakakmu dan dirimu jangan didengar. Kamu adalah segalanya buat kelompok ini," ucap Zen menangis. "Kamu segalanya bagiku Mia."

"Se-ga-la-nya…ma-ka-sih…..pa-car-ku," ujar Mia, berusaha menahan sakit di jantung. "Itulah sebabnya aku tak ingin menjadi beban untuk pacarku dan sahabatku."

Mia tiba-tiba mengalami kejang-kejang, penyakit dystonianya kambuh dan membuat jantungnya lemah kembali. Zen segera membawa ke ruang tidurnya, di ruang Mia kejang-kejang tubuhnya tidak bisa di hentikan. Mia susah napas, penyakit pneumianya kambuh karena lumpuh akibat ALS. Mia mengalami _laryngospams_ , sehingga sulit bernapas. Zen meninggalkan Mia dan neneknya di kamar. Sahabat dan tamu undangan acara halloween pulang.


	16. Chapter 16

Kehilangan kostum _halloween_

Di rumah Mia, Ginga dan lainnya datang untuk meminjam pakaian _halloween_.

"Miia, pakaian yang kita beli baru mana?" Ujar si Gingga. "Hilang, kemarin malam pas acara Halloween pertama aku taruh di rak. eh ternyata hilang," Mia mengetik di laptop, dan sesak napas karena panik.

"Miia, kamu jangan panik. Kamu duduk di sini dulu," Ujar Zen, menepuk bahu Miia.

"Kan, kami sama semua di sini. Kok tiba-tiba ilang bajunya," Yagami berackting seperti detecktive.

" _Baka_... bukan saatnya untuk bermain, ayo kita beli lagi!" Elv, memukul Yagami.

"Onee, aku tau kamu sedih acara ngumpul dengan teman jadi gagal. Tapi tolong jangan nunjukkin begini," Yagami membujuk kakaknya yang menangis.

" **Hiks... hiks... jeubal ... oppa..."** kata Elv dengan logat korea. Karena di Game terpasang aplikasi bahasa Korea juga.

"Kamu tidak bersalah kok, aku yakin pasti ada hikmahnya besok kita masih berburu kan. Monster sudah menanti di mata lo say." Kata Zen, sambil mengusap air mata Elv.

"Zen, jangan bilang ayahku ya. Aku menghilangkan uangnya sebesar 2000 Yen!" Elv, memohon ke pacarnya.

di kamar Mia sedang mencri barangnya yang ia simpan.

"Ha-duh….. ke-ma-na ba-ju hal-lo-ween?" Mia membongkar kardusnya, semua kardus berantakan dan lemarinya berantakan. Ia membongkar dengan kursi rodanya yang serba canggih.

"Sudah ketemu belum kak?" Yagami, menanyakan apakah Baju Halloween sudah ketemu.

"Aha.. Bilang yang lain sudah ketemu. Aku akan beres-beres kamar dulu. Oh, iya. Yagami, kamu tolong kasih baju halloween ke semua team, ya ?" suara di lapto berbunyi, Mia melemprkan baju pesta ke Yagami.

Di ruang tamu, Yagami membawa kostum acara hallowen.

" _Onee-chan_ , coba liat aku bawa apa?" Kata Yagami, sambil bawakan baju satu kerdus.

"Baju, kamu dapat baju halloween dari mana Yagami?" Tanya Elv, yang tidak percaya kalau ternyata bajunya bisa ketemu.

"Tuhkan, aku bilang apa say. Bakal ketemu kok, dah jangan nangis." Peluk Zen.

"Zen, maafkan aku. Saat perang aku lemah dan saat kehilangan sesuatu aku malah cengeng bukan berusaha." Elv membalas pelukkan hangat Zen.

"Ehem... Ehem, jadi kapan kita mulai acaranya yang pertama."Ujar Gingga yang suka menjaili orang.

"Aku tahu, pasti kamu kan yang menyembunyikan baju Halloween?" Tanya Elv, dengan ekspresi _evil._

"Zen, kalau kostum ini cocok tidak? Buat si Gingga?" Elv balik mengerjai Gingga, dengan memberika baju kucing ke Gingga.

"Ahahaha... itu neko dari mana?" Ketawa Megu dan Haru adiknya si Yagami.

"Aku bilang apa _onii-chan_ , jangan sesekali menggoda cewek!" Ujar Zuo dengan ketus.

"Gimana bagus tidak, kostum halloween ku?"

Tiba-tiba si Zaki memotong pembicaraan Zuo dan Gingga.

"Oh, kalau kamu sih memakai apa saja cocok." Ujar Zen dan Gingga dengan ketus.

"Ayolah, di halaman aku sudah minta maaf. Kok masih berwajah biji salak" Zaki merayu Zen dan Gingga.

"Kak Zaki, Canda mu garing. Kita tadikan habis kehilangan baju, eh kak Zaki malah membuat seperti tidak ada yang terjadi," Ujar Yagami dengan ketus juga, merasa bahwa kejadian tadi disalah artikan oleh Zaki yang tidak tahu menahu bahwa mantan pacarnya telah menyiapkan acara Halloween dari pagi sampai sore.

"Kalau begitu, dari tadi aku tidak akan pernah mengajakmu pesta Zaki," ucap Arche di laptop. Ekspresi Arche memanas, suasana menjadi kacau -setelah ia mengetik di laptopnya.

"Sudah-sudah malah kelai di acaraku, dan Zaki mengerti situasi orang jangan egois. Kami sedang susah tadi gara-gara si Gingga." Ujar Elv, menenangkan suasana yang panas.

"Lah, kok aku yang disalahkan. Kan yang buat salah si Zaki. Di saat suasana galau malah dia berpura tidak ada yang terjadi." Kata Gingga dengan heran.

"Kamu juga salah Gingga, menyembunyikan baju halloween," ucap Miia di laptop, dia memukul memakai robot kursi roda yang mempunyai lengan.

"Itta... sakit, ampun putri." Gingga merayu Miia, supaya Miia tidak menjahili dia lagi.

"Wow Miia, busana mu peri. Siapa yang memberikan pakaian ini?" tanya Zen.

"Pacarmu si Elv Zi, yang memberikan kostum ini. Dah kita pulang besok siang acara penutupannya kan?, nanti pada kesiangan atau kesorean lagi perginya," suara Mia di laptop berbunyi, dengan membereskan tempat pesta Halloween untuk acara siang dengan robotnya.

"Dari _sahabatmu_ juga kan, kalau kamu merasa cemburu sayang. Kenapa kamu menyuruhku untuk menikah lagi setelah acara pernikahan kita?"

"Se-ka-li … la-gi!" Sseru Mia denga suara lirihnya. "U-sia-ku … ti-dak…"

Tiba-tiba Mia sesak napas. Suara ECG terdengar seperti bom waktu, yang seakan menandakan bahwa keadaan dalam bahaya, begitu cepat yang membuat Mia—

 _Coma,_ Mia dalam bahaya sekarang!

Ginga pergi menemui peri di game untuk menyelamatkan Mia. Dia sedih ketika melhat Mia kejang-kejang (entah apakah Mia akan bangun besoknya atau sebulan lagi). Peri itu ternyata sudah ada di taman dan memberi salam kepada Ginga.

"Kenapa peri bisa tahu rumah Mia? Saya juga belum menjemput yang mulia peri," ujar Ginga sambil mengantarkan Ratu Peri dan Raja Oberon. Yah Game yang di buat oleh Ayahnya Ginga bervariasi dari Mitologi jepang, Korea dan England. Supaya Penjualannya laris-manis. Makanya di dalam game ada Raja dan Ratu Peri.

 _Mia sudah di lumuri dengan obat herbal dan di taruh di kamarnya!_ Zen ingin Mia segera di sembuhhkan. Setelah di sembuhkan, dia butuh istirahat karena jantungnya lemah.

"Mia masih kejang-kejang dan tak sadarkan diri," kata Megumi, memeriksa denyut nadi Mia dan pernapasan Mia. "Kasihan Mia, dia di takdirkan di dunia game dengan fisik yang lemah."

 _Keadaannya semakin lemah, ini tidak bisa di biarkan…._

"Ada masalah dengan kondisi calon istriku? Kenapa wajahmu sedih?" tanya Zen.

"Mungkin butuh tambahan obat lagi," Kata Haru.

 _Ginga dan Peri sampai di kamar Mia!_

"Mia, kamu akan sembuh dengan bantuan peri untuk pertama kalinya kamu di tolong ke dua peri," Kata Ginga.

"Nona berambut pirang, seperti barbie," kata Ratu Peri.

 _Sihir ajaib dari Negeri England dan Jepang bersatu!_ Zen terkejut — para peri menyembuhkan dengan ilmu sihir dari England dan Jepang.

Tetapi Mia masih belum sadar dari komanya.

Jantung Mia masih belum stabil. Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Mia malah muntah darah?! Dia sesak napas, koma, dan muntah darah, kondisinya masih belum pulih. Mia membuka matanya lalu Zen memegang tangannya.

"Z-Zen … Z-Zen …" ucap Mia dengan suara lirih nan manis.

"Kamu sudah sadar Mia dan masih mengingat ku? Apakah kamu tidak sakit atau kelelahan?" tanya Zen.

"Wah, aku menginginkan seorang anak terlahir dari rahim gadis berambut pirang ini," ucap Oberon dengan bodoh.

"Ayo pulang, kamu ini membuat susah saja," ujar Ratu Tirtania, menjewer Raja Oberon dan menyeretnya pulang.

"A-ku … ke-na-pa …bi-sa … di- ka-mar-ku?" tanya Mia. Zen mencium Mia, dia senang calon istrinya sudah sadar kembali.

#DRDL

#Mohon di koreksi lagi jika ada salah


	17. Chapter 17

TIGA RAMUAN DARI NEGERI SEBERANG

"Kita di kamar untuk istirahat, kamu tadi sesak napas dan kondisimu menurun," Zen menangis melihat Mia yang lemah.

"Ta-pi … me-re-ka … me-nung-gu … ki-ta! Me-re-ka … men-ca-ri-mu! Mia bersuara dengan lirih, menahan sakit di dadanya.

"Kau yakin kalau tidak apa-apa keluar dengan seperti ini?" tanya Zen, memijat kaki Mia yang masih sulit di gerakan karena gagal sumsum tulang belakang yang dideritanya atau Spinal Cord Injury.

"Sa-yang…," tiba-tiba Mia kejang-kejang lyme disease atau bartonellanya membuat dia susah bernapas. "Ka-mu…," dia kejang-kejang kesakitan lagi dan tidak sadarkan diri. Zen berlari ke luar dia mencari Megu. "Ada masalah apa kakak?" tanya Megu yang habis dari kamar mandi. "Aku mencari kamu, tolong calon istriku," jawab Zen yang menyeret Megu. "Haru, Zuo. Ikut kakak ke kamar kak Mia!" Megu masuk ke kamar Mia, dia menyuntikan Mia dengan obat menyuntikan Jelly Gamat ke tangan Mia. Dia, dan kedua adiknya mengeluarkan jurus dari negeri china dan jepang. Kaki dan tangan Mia diikat supaya tidak kejang-kejang, badannya juga. Mereka bertiga mengeluarkan jurus Saibo no Kasseijutsu untuk menyembuhkan luka Mia. Amai temannya Mia datang membantu menolong Megu, Haru, dan Zuo. Dia harus menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi di jantung dan tulang belakang. Namun sekarang ada tiga temannya yang menolong Amai, mengeluarkan jurus untuk mengobati kelumpuhan yang terjadi pada Mia.

Tiga dewa-dewi bersatu? Menyatukan kekuatan?

Bahkan ada yang aneh lagi dengan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan ketiga bersaudara.

Para Kupu memberikan serbuk dari saku ke tiga dewa-dewi itu.

Seekor kupu-kupu membuat ramuan yang berasal dari saku Megu, Haru, dan Zuo. Kekuatan super ajaib! Sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan, Zen membaca doa. Tuhan selamatkan calon istriku, pikir Zen. Dari balik kaca, Zen menangis melihat calon istrinya kejang-kejang. Kupu-kupu itu menyuruh masuk Zen, lalu menyuruhnya mencium Mia yang sudah di tolong belum sadarkan diri. Mia masih koma, matanya belum bisa berkedip dan mengeluarkan air liur di leher.

Kupu-kupu itu menaburkan serbuk tiga ramuan dari negeri seberang.

Seluruh tubuh Mia menggigil dan Seizure, jantungnya hampir saja kumat. Kemudian, Megu mengeluarkan darah kotor di tubuh Mia melalui mulut sahabatnya, Mia muntah darah.

Tiga ramuan itu sudah dibuat oleh kupu-kupu yang sedang menaburi serbuk di minuman Mia.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik, namun kenapa masih belum sadar dari komanya?" tanya Haru.

Amai masih dalam mengobati pendarahan yang terjadi di jantung dan liver Mia, tetapi keadaan sahabatnya belum sembuh juga –satu-satunya harapan adalah dengan mengobati luka dalam, Mia akan sadar dari koma.

"Aku yang akan menyuapkan dia obat herbal," ucap Zen yang memegang tangan Mia. "Kalian semua mungkin kelelahan, jadi aku yang akan menyuappi calon istriku kalau kalian mau is—"

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa berdua dengan Mia?" tanya Amai.

"Hanya butuh satu kali pengobatan lagi, Zen serahkan sama teman baikku saja dan teman-temanmu. Kondisi Mia masih belum sadar," Karai masuk dengan kursi roda.

"Pasti akan sembuh Zen, kalau pendarahannya tidak benar-benar di obati dia akan parah," kata Heru. "Kebanyakan mengeluarkan tenaga, sehingga jantungnya kembali membengkak dan livernya terluka."

"Maaf, aku membuat kalian kerepotan," Zen mundur. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Untuk membuatmu tersenyum kembali?"

"Zen, nenek membawakan Arche dia mungkin bisa disembuhkan bersama dengan Mia. Mereka berdua kakak adik," kata nenek nya Mia. "Tahu kan, mereka berdua kakak adik yang saling mencintai."

"Jadi, hanya satu-satunya jalan menyembuhkan mereka berdua dengan mendekatkan mereka?" tanya Zen sambil memegang tangan Mia yang lemas.

"Arti dari brosis di kalung — ikatan Kakak Adik," kata nenek zoe membawa Arche. "Sepasang adik dan kakak yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka berdua kembar identik. Arche memiliki penyakit jantung juga, namun dia belum selemah ini ketika masih sehat," Sahut Kakek Zoe, kakeknya Mia dan Arche.

"Mereka terlahir dengan cacat di jantung," sahut Megu.

"Saat usia balita mereka ditolong Dewa panah dan Izanagi serta Izanami."

"Menyelamatkan Arche dan Mia dari kritis di usia balita."

"Hanya ketiga dewa-dewi yang bisa membuat Mia dan Arche sembuh," kata Haru.

"Dan yang membuat Kak Arche," Kata Zuo. "Pamannya Kak Elv dewa panah dari Yunani datang memberikan kekuatannya ke Kak Arche. Itu berkat Ayah kami yang rapat antara dewa-dewi."

Ibu kami seorang manusia namun Ayah kami seorang dewa. Kami Hidup imortal," ucap Zuo.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan omongan kalian bertiga," kata Zen dan Ginga.

"Kalian semua sudah di tulis di buku dewi Artemi," ujar Haru.

"Mia pasti akan sangat menderita hidupnya sudah ditulis di game," gumam Zen.

"Tidak yakin …. Bagaimana kamu tidak yakin dengan kami?" tanya kakek Zoe.

"Kamu ketakutan?" tanya Megu.

"Siapa orang tuamu?" tanya Haru.

"Kami datang dari dunia nyata, orang tua kami dan kerabat ada di dunia nyata," jawab Ginga.

"Siapa nama Kakakmu?" tanya Haru.

"Nama kakakku Alfian, dia lahir di inggris besar di jepang," jawab Zen.

"Dan Ayahmu?" tanya Megu.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal, kalian sendiri mencurigakan saat kami—"

"Lalu kamu mengapa tidak percaya dengan kami?" tanya Megu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian yang mencurigakan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan catatan dewi-dewi di jepang. Dia dan kakaknya juga sudah di tetapkan terlahir dengan kutukan yang mematikan. Sama seperti kalian yang di sini."

"Aku sudah menebaknya," kata Megu.

"Menebak apa?" tanya Ginga.

"Hanya kalian yang mencurigai kami di dunia ini," kata Megu.

Zen menelan air ludah. "Maaf ya, kalau kami semua mencurigai kalian semua karena kami tidak mempunyai keluarga seperti kalian, jadi sekarang jika kalian ingin menyembuhkan pacarku dan kakak iparku silahkan. Aku dan Ginga menunggu di luar un—"

Mencurigai.

Kenapa tidak ada yang kelihatan memberi petunjuk? Kenapa mereka semua terasa mencurigakan di dunia ini dan bukannya Mia dan Arche lahir di tahun yang berbeda? Kenapa mereka tidak memberi tahu jalan keluar untuk keselamatan Mia dan Arche? Kenapa mereka semua tahu banyak tentang takdir kami?

"Dari mana mereka membaca mitologi itu?"

Mata Zen terfokus ke arah Mia dan Arche yang di operasi. Di sebelah Mia, Arche juga sedang di operasi oleh rekan-rekan magus dan bangsawan dari kayangan —Danau yang aneh, Jepang yang aneh, Keluarga yang aneh, Kekuatan yang aneh — ada sebuah album foto. Di dalamnya terdapat foto-foto Mia dan team, gambar Mia dan Arche saat lahir dan penghangat bayi.

Sebuah pondoh yang terbuat dari kayu dan bertulis team sejati.

"Ibuku manusia biasa," kata Megu seraya mengoperasi Mia yang terbaring dengan oksigen. Rautnya tampak basah kuyup. "Dunia nyata? Yang benar saja. Kalian dan kami sudah ditakdirkan di dunia ini. Tak perlu khawatir." Bibirnya tersenyum. "Kami akan menyembuhkan Arche dan Mia sampai mereka sembuh."

Operasi Mia dan Arche sudah selesai. Akai dan Asistennya menolong Mia dan Arche. Sekarang Mia dan Arche sudah tersadar dari komanya. Berkat tiga ramuan dari negeri seberang.


	18. Chapter 18

Ulang tahun Mia

"Ternyata kamu sudah bangun cucuku, ayo!" ucap Nenek, sedang mendadani Mia cucunya yang sudah bangun. "Zen pasti tersenyum melihatmu."

Mia sedang didandani di kamarnya tempat tidurnya. Seorang laki-laki tampan berpakaian jas, sudah menunggu di taman bersama teman-teman teamnya. Spanduk bertuliskan selamt ulang tahun sudah dipasang antara dua pohon yang di depan rumah Mia dan Arche.

"Di hari ulang tahun calon istriku dan aku sekaligus akan menikahi dia di hari ulang tahunnya. Ini adalah kejutan untuknya karena sudah sembuh," Kata Zen.

Mia di kamar sudah selesai di dandan layaknya seorang putri dan berpakaian pengantin. Mia tidak tahu kalau pakaian yang dia pakai bukan kostum ulang tahun.

Mereka terlahir sebagai teman dan kekasih.

"Seorang Dewi sekaligus istri," Kata Megu. "Dua Dewa dan Dewi bersatu mengikat janji suci."

"Bahkan Mia pun belum mengetahui pernikahannya," kata Gingga. "Kalau tidak, rencana kado terindah dari Zen akan ketahuan oleh Mia."

"Tapi kalian berdua memang sudah cocok Zen!" teriak Elv.

"Yah, kau akan melihat betapa cantiknya calon istriku yang ku sayangi," kata Zen, menunggu Mia yang sedang berdandan. "Jadi, hari ini adalah hari terindah untuku dan calon istriku, sebaiknya kalian merapikan kostum kalian yang kusut."

Merapikan kostum pesta yang kusut di pernikahan! Merapikan di saat momen terpenting!

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah merapikan kostum dengan rapi," ucap Megu. "Aku rapi!"

"Kau dari tadi ketakutan kostummu kusut." Dalam sekejap, Gingga memeluknya dan merapikan pakaian adiknya yang kusut. "Dan tetap saja kamu berhasil membuat kami marah."

"Aku takut ketinggalan acara ulang tahun dan pernikahan Kak Mia! Aku kan sahabatnya, kalau tidak liat sayang," ucap Megu yang cemberut saat Zen menggoda dirinya.

"Mmmm, Mia belum selesai dirias ya?" tanya Elv."lama sekali nenek."

"Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu Mia, calon pengantinku! Aku berharap dia kelihatan lebih sehat!" Zen gemetaran. "Aku tak bisa melihatnya!"

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda burung berkicau juga," Kata Haru sambil melihat jam di tangannya. "Ayolah nenek!"

"Mia pasti lagi memakai baju yang sangat cantik! Mia pasti sudah selesai!"

"Lihat, Mia sudah keluar dari rumahnya memakai baju indah!" kata Megu.

"Dia cantik sekali, ini baru kekasihku!" Kata Zen.

"Maaf menunggu lama, nenek membuat Mia terlihat cantik. Jadi nenek membuatnya lebih cantik," ucap Nenek. "Ayo Zen, segera di mulai."

"Bersediakah kalian melewati susah dan senang bersama-sama?" tanya pastur.

"Saya bersedia menerima Mia apa adanya, hingga maut memisahkan," kata Zen.

"Saya … bersedia … menerima … Zen … apa … adanya … sampai … kami … meninggal …," ucap Mia dengan lirih, energinya belum terkumpul.

Zen dan Mia bertukar cincin dan mereka saling berciuman. "Kau cantik, Mia," ucap Zen.

"A-mu … ju-ga … ca-kep … se-ka-li," suara Mia berubah menjadi gagap, dia menangis. Zen mengelap air mata Mia dan menciumnya.

"Jangan menangis, cantik."

"A-ku … ti-dak … a-kan … la-ma … di … du-ni-a…, aku … mempunyai … jantung … lemah," Mia menangis—

"Sudah."

"AYO TEMAN-TEMAN BUKA SPANDUKNYA, SEKARANG!" Megu dan Gingga membuka spanduknya yang tergulung. Mereka membuka dengan hati-hati, lalu spanduknya terbuka dengan tulisan selamat dari team, Mia menangis.

"Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu di bulan desember. Kamu sudah sehat dari operasi. Meski masih lemah," ucap Zen dengan memberikan kalung sebagai hadiah keduanya.

Pesta ulang tahun sangat indah, sehingga membuat suasana sore menjadi suasana pesta dansa yang megah. Alunan simponi menyanyikan lagu romantis, membuat para tamu menari bagaikan pohon yang bergoyang. Alunan melodi memeriahkan suasana dan memberikan senyuman untuk Mia, membuat Mia menangis terharu, dan memberikan semangat hidup Mia. Tamu-tamu saling menari dan bernyanyi; beberapa tamu tertawa dan tersenyum saat berbicara.

"Terima kasih memberikan kado terindah," ucap Mia dengan suara di laptop.

"Ini kado terindah buat kita," ucap Zen. "Untuk saat ini ayo menari denga—"

Gingga memeluk Zen, hingga sahabatnya itu sesak napas.

Haduh Gingga mengacaukan kebahagiaanku! Zen menahan ciumannya, Mia tersenyum melihat Zen dan Gingga saling bergurau, dengan senyum dan tawa jail Gingga. Seseorag menarik lengan Gingga dan membuat Gingga terseret bajunya hingga kusut. Tertawa, Mia melihat teman dan suaminya saling mengejek satu sama lain, yang saling bergurau dengan riag. Kupu-kupu itu menaburkan serbuk keajaiban di setiap pesta pernikahan.

"Tidak—" Gingga terkesiap—

Mia dan Zen melempar bunga pernikahannya ke semua penonton. Megu mendapatkan bunga yang di lemparkan.

Meskipun Mia dengan keadaan difabel, dirinya tidak akan patah semangat untuk bertempur lagi walau jantungnya kambuh dan membuat dia muntah darah.

Seekor kupu-kupu hitam dan putih yang menaburkan serbuk abadi buat kelangsungan hidup Mia dan Zen. Pada spanduk ucapan selamat berganti tulisan dengan sekejap berwarna-warni, pada dewa-dewi melihat di atas awan dan merestui pernikahan kedua mempelai.

"Selamat atas ulang tahunnya Mia, selamat juga atas pernikahan kalian berdua!" Namun Mia merasa penyakit jantungnya sering kambuh dan Arche juga kejang-kejang di kasurnya. Arche kondisinya masih belum baik, walau kemarin dia sudah sadar dari koma namun tumor otaknya membuat dia koma lagi.

Arche, yang terbekahi dengan kulit Yunani mulus serta rambut pirang dan mata biru yang indah, terbaring lemah mengikuti acara pernikahan adiknya. "Kasian Mia, dia pasti sedih dan merasa kesakitan juga karena mereka adalah kembar identik." Zen yang mengetahui Mia keringat dingin, memberi obat herbal untuk Mia dan menyembuhkannya. "Mia kamu sudah baikan?" tanya Zen. Mia mengangguk karena tidak ingin membuat Zen cemas.

Pesta berlangsung dengan aman, para tamu-tamu sudah pulang. Hari sudah malam, Aine dan Megu mengemaskan bekas pesta ulang tahun dan undangan. Zen menggendong Mia, gadis itu memakai infus sebentar untuk belajar bernapas.

Namun, infus itu membuat Mia sesak. Hewan-hewan penghangat tubuh, memberikan kehangatan pada Mia di bulu meraka. Barang-barang Zen sudah di rumah Mia, Zen memberikan salap di tangan dan kaki Mia. Mia menangis, sebagai pahlawan dia terlahir dengan keadaan cacat di dunia game. Dia juga sedih, karena kakaknya juga sekarang lemah. Di atas tempat tidur, kelambu melindungi tubuhnya dari nyamuk dan serangga dari penyihir jahat. Zen mengobati dada Mia, dengan mantra karena Mia tiba-tiba 'Seizure' saat di pindahkan ke kasur. Dia kekurangan Vitamin B12, dan membuat badannya menjadi kedinginan menggigil. Mia sebisa mungkin menahan dari sakit sakit jantungnya dan memuntahkan darah lagi, bajunya terkena darah. Zen memberi obat tiga campuran dari negeri seberang. Di kamarnya, dia sudah tidak kritis lagi dan Arche yang di kamarpun sudah sadar dari koma. "Tidur ya, biar tidak sakit." Zen menutupi kaki Mia dengan selimut. Dia tidur di samping istrinya.


	19. Chapter 19

Isogaba maware.

急がば回れ。

Biar lambat asal selamat.

Lusinan buku yang dipelajari di kamar, di taruh di sebelah Mia dengan rapi pada rak buku yang di belinya taun lau. Mia membaca buku dengan teliti, meskipun terlihat lemah di bagian otaknya dan tidak bisa mengeja dengan baik, prestasi di dunia magis dan dewa dewi sangat memuaskan, cara melawan musuh yang sangat tepat; dengan ilmu bela diri yan dikuasai ketika masih sehat dengan tak-tik matematika yang memuaskan. Tidak ada rasa sedih yang menyelimuti dirinya. Hanya latihan pelan-pelan untuk semangat hidupnya.

Mia merasakan semakin lemah dalam dirinya yang lumpuh dan susah digerakan. Saat itulah dia menyadari terapi bisa membawa hidupnya kembali meski penyakitnya berulang kali menyerang. KOMPLIKASI DAN TERMINAL. Itu yang diucapkan team medis, ketika menyelamatkan dirinya saat kritis kemarin.

Jantung Mia berdetak cepat. Penyakit yang selama ini tak menyerang dirinya dan Arche, tetapi menyerang mereka berdua di dunia game. Dalam kehidupannya di dunia nyata, tidak ada penyakit dalam yang mematikan menyerang Mia dan Arche. Apa yang membuatnya dirinya dan teman-temannya terjebak di game? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir mereka tidak akan kalah dan keluar dengan tubuh yang sehat?

Kemudian, Mia teringat apa yang membuat teman-teman dan dirinya terbalik dengan keadaannya yang di dunia nyata.

Dunia game yang membuat mereka yang di dunia kesepian menjadi diperhatikan.

Mereka harus bersama-sama melawan kejahatan dan memecahkan teka-teki tersembunyi di dunia game. Kalau tidak mereka akan selamanya berubah menjadi orang lain.

Perhatian Mia tertarik ke sebuah buku, selembar kertas yang bertuliskan cara melawan kelemahan, memberikan penjelasan bagi penderita difabel dan penyakit terminal yang hilang harapan hidup: Tas Ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan semua keinginannya. Setelah membaca buku tiap halaman, matanya berair. Dia merasa ini sebuah ujian kehidupan, harus berjuang melawan maut walau penyakitnya kambuh.

Obat yang di beri suaminya, memberi semangat hidup.

Mia menuruni tempat tidur sampai menuju ke kursi rodanya. Kaki dan tangannya yang gemetaran tak mematahkan latihan fisik, penyakit syaraf dan jantung, bahkan keadaanya yang tiba-tiba turun juga tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Rasa rindu dengan tubuhnya yang sehat dan bisa berkelahi dengan kakaknya kini membuatnya sedih. Dulu dia main game dan kelai dengan kakaknya sampai ibunya melerai mereka bertengkar. Namun akhirnya, Mia tahu bahwa hidup terbalik menyulitkannya — bahwa hidup sehat dan terbalik memang berbeda dan lebih menguntungkan hidup yang tidak cacat.

Lalu dia tiba di kursi roda, yang membantu berjalan dan melihat kakaknya. Di kursi rodanya, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan memijat kakaknya yang masih koma serta menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kakaknya. Di depan kamarnya, ada aroma terapi dan vas bunga yang berisikan bunga yang menyegarkan pernapasannya. Selagi duduk, Mia merasakan dadanya sesak menjalar ke dada belakang.

Batuk kakaknya. Dia pergi menuju kamar kakaknya. Jantungya kambuh lagi ketika dia mendengar suara kakaknya yang kritis. PENGOBATAN UNTUK MEMBERI SEMANGAT. Ingatan tentang buku-buku yan dia baca saat di kamar.

Dua orang suster memasuki ruang kakaknya, seorang suster yang mengecek keadaan Arche memberikan suntikan herbal yang di buat Zen, berbau besi, ketika di minum membuat mual setiap hari. Suster yang satunya mengirim surat ke rumah sakit kota untuk meminta pertolongan kepada tenaga medis lain, untuk mengobati Arche yang kritis. Suster yang berbaju dinas adalah seorang magis, namun pendidikan pengobatannya belum ahli sampai bagian dalam. Suster yan menulis surat itu masih suster magang berbeda suster yang mencegah pendarahan pada Arche.

"Tekanan darahnya meningkat secara tiba-tiba dan menurun, Sesilia," ujar Suster yang mencegah pendarahan.

"Kita harus membuatnya menahan sakit dengan morvin, Suster Aikawa," balas suster Sesilia.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahan pendarahannya," Suster Aikawa membentak ke Sesilia.

Mia melihat kakaknya kejang-kejang dan muntah darah. Tubuhnya mulai lemas karena sang kakak kritis.

"Perlahan-lahan dan jangan tergesa-gesa mengobati. Liat bagian yang parahnya dan masukan energimu ke sana untuk membuat darahnya terhenti," kata Sesillia.

"Siapa pun yang berada di posisi kedua kakak beradik ini pasti sudah meninggal dan tak bernyawa," desis Suster Aikawa. "Termasuk kepala desa."

"Kepala desa dan Raja harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa pahlawan dari demensi lain dan mencegah monster masuk," Sesilia berkata lembut. "Dia menyeret makhluk dunia lain masuk ke dunia game dan membuat mereka menyerang monster di saat kedua anggotanya sedang terluka. Bahkan meskipun kau dan aku menyembuhkannya, hanya jalan satu-satunya ialah memenangkan pertarungan ini."

" Ini mustahil di cegah," Aikawa menangkis perkataan Sesilia. "Lalu mengapa Kurumi belum sadar dari pengaruh jahat sejak dia memakan buah setan? Mengapa kejahatan selalu menghasut orang-orang yang merasa tertindas selama berabad-abad?"

"Mungkin karena hatinya sudah di tutup sama sang pencipta jadi berbuat jahat," kata Sesilia.

Suster Aikawa keluar sejenak. Setelah menghentikan pendarahan di jantung Arche dan Arche sudah tidak kritis. Untung Mia sudah di ruang bacanya.

"Mungkin pahlawan-pahlawan dari demensi lain yang kau kirim ke dunia ini menganggap ini aneh," katanya.

Aikawa mendengus. "Ku dengar dia lulusan dewa dewi yang menjaga pertahanan."

Mia mendengar percakapan mereka menghilang dan tidak ada aura magus perawat. Dia meminum obat takut membuat dirinya yang kritis dan kakaknya menjadi sekarat.

Dia membaca buku yang membuat bertahan ketika cacat. Tarik napas, latihan tangan, setrum listrik. Apa tulisan di buku ini?

Dia menuju ruang kakaknya dan memasang terapi saraf. Sebelum dia sempat memasang, kunang-kunang di ruangan menyala memberi kehangatan di ruangan. Di depan kakaknya, Mia melihat tubuh kakaknya penuh lumuran obat herbal. Tepat ketika kunang-kunang menghidupkan cahaya, Mia memberikan terapi syaraf motorik di kaki dan tangan Arche. Kunang-kunang bernyanyi dengan hati mereka dan tidak bersuara, membuat aroma kemoterapi menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Mia memasang alat kemoterapi di tangan dan kakinya dengan bantuan robot kursi roda. Ketika kemoterapi syaraf motorik di hidupkan oleh robot kursi roda, napas dan jantung mereka berdegub kencang, rasa sakit setruman di tubuh Mia dan Arche membuat keduanya berkeringat.

.Kunang-kunang sudah menebarkan aroma di lampu, tapi Mia dan Arche masih sesak napas yang sedang terapi syaraf. Ketika mereka menyalakan cahaya di lampu dengan sinar kunang-kunang, menahan rasa sakit di setrum, Mia dan Arche saling berkomunikasi di pikiran, memberi semangat… dan mencoba melawan penyakitnya.


	20. Chapter 20

Isogaba maware.

急がば回れ。

Biar lambat asal selamat.

Lusinan buku yang dipelajari di kamar, di taruh di sebelah Mia dengan rapi pada rak buku yang di belinya taun lau. Mia membaca buku dengan teliti, meskipun terlihat lemah di bagian otaknya dan tidak bisa mengeja dengan baik, prestasi di dunia magis dan dewa dewi sangat memuaskan, cara melawan musuh yang sangat tepat; dengan ilmu bela diri yan dikuasai ketika masih sehat dengan tak-tik matematika yang memuaskan. Tidak ada rasa sedih yang menyelimuti dirinya. Hanya latihan pelan-pelan untuk semangat hidupnya.

Mia merasakan semakin lemah dalam dirinya yang lumpuh dan susah digerakan. Saat itulah dia menyadari terapi bisa membawa hidupnya kembali meski penyakitnya berulang kali menyerang. KOMPLIKASI DAN TERMINAL. Itu yang diucapkan team medis, ketika menyelamatkan dirinya saat kritis kemarin.

Jantung Mia berdetak cepat. Penyakit yang selama ini tak menyerang dirinya dan Arche, tetapi menyerang mereka berdua di dunia game. Dalam kehidupannya di dunia nyata, tidak ada penyakit dalam yang mematikan menyerang Mia dan Arche. Apa yang membuatnya dirinya dan teman-temannya terjebak di game? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir mereka tidak akan kalah dan keluar dengan tubuh yang sehat?

Kemudian, Mia teringat apa yang membuat teman-teman dan dirinya terbalik dengan keadaannya yang di dunia nyata.

Dunia game yang membuat mereka yang di dunia kesepian menjadi diperhatikan.

Mereka harus bersama-sama melawan kejahatan dan memecahkan teka-teki tersembunyi di dunia game. Kalau tidak mereka akan selamanya berubah menjadi orang lain.

Perhatian Mia tertarik ke sebuah buku, selembar kertas yang bertuliskan cara melawan kelemahan, memberikan penjelasan bagi penderita difabel dan penyakit terminal yang hilang harapan hidup: Tas Ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan semua keinginannya. Setelah membaca buku tiap halaman, matanya berair. Dia merasa ini sebuah ujian kehidupan, harus berjuang melawan maut walau penyakitnya kambuh.

Obat yang di beri suaminya, memberi semangat hidup.

Mia menuruni tempat tidur sampai menuju ke kursi rodanya. Kaki dan tangannya yang gemetaran tak mematahkan latihan fisik, penyakit syaraf dan jantung, bahkan keadaanya yang tiba-tiba turun juga tidak membuatnya patah semangat. Rasa rindu dengan tubuhnya yang sehat dan bisa berkelahi dengan kakaknya kini membuatnya sedih. Dulu dia main game dan kelai dengan kakaknya sampai ibunya melerai mereka bertengkar. Namun akhirnya, Mia tahu bahwa hidup terbalik menyulitkannya — bahwa hidup sehat dan terbalik memang berbeda dan lebih menguntungkan hidup yang tidak cacat.

Lalu dia tiba di kursi roda, yang membantu berjalan dan melihat kakaknya. Di kursi rodanya, dia bisa melakukan apa saja dan memijat kakaknya yang masih koma serta menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kakaknya. Di depan kamarnya, ada aroma terapi dan vas bunga yang berisikan bunga yang menyegarkan pernapasannya. Selagi duduk, Mia merasakan dadanya sesak menjalar ke dada belakang.

Batuk kakaknya. Dia pergi menuju kamar kakaknya. Jantungya kambuh lagi ketika dia mendengar suara kakaknya yang kritis. PENGOBATAN UNTUK MEMBERI SEMANGAT. Ingatan tentang buku-buku yan dia baca saat di kamar.

Dua orang suster memasuki ruang kakaknya, seorang suster yang mengecek keadaan Arche memberikan suntikan herbal yang di buat Zen, berbau besi, ketika di minum membuat mual setiap hari. Suster yang satunya mengirim surat ke rumah sakit kota untuk meminta pertolongan kepada tenaga medis lain, untuk mengobati Arche yang kritis. Suster yang berbaju dinas adalah seorang magis, namun pendidikan pengobatannya belum ahli sampai bagian dalam. Suster yan menulis surat itu masih suster magang berbeda suster yang mencegah pendarahan pada Arche.

"Tekanan darahnya meningkat secara tiba-tiba dan menurun, Sesilia," ujar Suster yang mencegah pendarahan.

"Kita harus membuatnya menahan sakit dengan morvin, Suster Aikawa," balas suster Sesilia.

"Tapi aku tak bisa menahan pendarahannya," Suster Aikawa membentak ke Sesilia.

Mia melihat kakaknya kejang-kejang dan muntah darah. Tubuhnya mulai lemas karena sang kakak kritis.

"Perlahan-lahan dan jangan tergesa-gesa mengobati. Liat bagian yang parahnya dan masukan energimu ke sana untuk membuat darahnya terhenti," kata Sesillia.

"Siapa pun yang berada di posisi kedua kakak beradik ini pasti sudah meninggal dan tak bernyawa," desis Suster Aikawa. "Termasuk kepala desa."

"Kepala desa dan Raja harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian yang menimpa pahlawan dari demensi lain dan mencegah monster masuk," Sesilia berkata lembut. "Dia menyeret makhluk dunia lain masuk ke dunia game dan membuat mereka menyerang monster di saat kedua anggotanya sedang terluka. Bahkan meskipun kau dan aku menyembuhkannya, hanya jalan satu-satunya ialah memenangkan pertarungan ini."

" Ini mustahil di cegah," Aikawa menangkis perkataan Sesilia. "Lalu mengapa Kurumi belum sadar dari pengaruh jahat sejak dia memakan buah setan? Mengapa kejahatan selalu menghasut orang-orang yang merasa tertindas selama berabad-abad?"

"Mungkin karena hatinya sudah di tutup sama sang pencipta jadi berbuat jahat," kata Sesilia.

Suster Aikawa keluar sejenak. Setelah menghentikan pendarahan di jantung Arche dan Arche sudah tidak kritis. Untung Mia sudah di ruang bacanya.

"Mungkin pahlawan-pahlawan dari demensi lain yang kau kirim ke dunia ini menganggap ini aneh," katanya.

Aikawa mendengus. "Ku dengar dia lulusan dewa dewi yang menjaga pertahanan."

Mia mendengar percakapan mereka menghilang dan tidak ada aura magus perawat. Dia meminum obat takut membuat dirinya yang kritis dan kakaknya menjadi sekarat.

Dia membaca buku yang membuat bertahan ketika cacat. Tarik napas, latihan tangan, setrum listrik. Apa tulisan di buku ini?

Dia menuju ruang kakaknya dan memasang terapi saraf. Sebelum dia sempat memasang, kunang-kunang di ruangan menyala memberi kehangatan di ruangan. Di depan kakaknya, Mia melihat tubuh kakaknya penuh lumuran obat herbal. Tepat ketika kunang-kunang menghidupkan cahaya, Mia memberikan terapi syaraf motorik di kaki dan tangan Arche. Kunang-kunang bernyanyi dengan hati mereka dan tidak bersuara, membuat aroma kemoterapi menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Mia memasang alat kemoterapi di tangan dan kakinya dengan bantuan robot kursi roda. Ketika kemoterapi syaraf motorik di hidupkan oleh robot kursi roda, napas dan jantung mereka berdegub kencang, rasa sakit setruman di tubuh Mia dan Arche membuat keduanya berkeringat.

.Kunang-kunang sudah menebarkan aroma di lampu, tapi Mia dan Arche masih sesak napas yang sedang terapi syaraf. Ketika mereka menyalakan cahaya di lampu dengan sinar kunang-kunang, menahan rasa sakit di setrum, Mia dan Arche saling berkomunikasi di pikiran, memberi semangat… dan mencoba melawan penyakitnya.


	21. Chapter 21

The Past

Beberapa jam kemudian, Zen menemui Arche dan Mia yang di kemoterapi. Seragam besi Zen dengan perisai pelindung siap bertempur memperlihatkan bagian tubuh kekar putihnya dan penuh luluran obat untuk membuat semangat. Pedangnya yang tajam dan Prisai tamengnya yang berat di letakkan di luar ruangan untuk menjaga kebersihan. Teman-teman Mia pada masuk keruangan seragam perangnya di lepas dan mereka mencuci menggunakan antiseptik. Namun saat Zen masu ke ruang, Mia dan Arche kejang-kejang. Kamar terapi yang mewah mungkin membuat Mia dan Arche menjadi down dan penyakitnya kambuh. Untuk merasakan sesuatu saja tidak bisa, kedua kakak adik berubah tempramen. Beberapa terapi setrum tidak bisa mengobati penyakit.

Zen memegang tangan Mia.

 _Kau harus kuat._

Mia meneteskan air mata lalu memegang kuat tangan Zen.

Lima bulan yang lalu, Mia terlihat cantik dan tomboy dengan rok pendek, rambut panjang, wajah yang manis, bersepatu boots, bersarung tangan, memakai syal, dan periang di kota England yang sejuk dan bersalju, sementara Arche mengantar Mia dengan wajah jutek dan kesal sedang menghisap rokok, berusaha susah payah untuk membuat suasana tidak canggung. Di rumah sakit, mereka berdua sekarang melawan maut yang membuat mereka harus berjuang melawan penyakit kanker tulang belakang yang membuat mereka lumpuh. Tinggal selangkah lagi misi mereka untuk menaiki level, lalu misteri itu akan terpecahkan sebelum Mia dan Arche meninggal. Namun, Mia yang kesakitan itu berbicara ke Zen.

"A…A….A.…" Mia hanya bisa mengatakan A. _Dia berkata jika panahnya mempunyai tujuh kemampuan untuk mematikan monster dan bisa membuat misi semua temannya naik level._

Perlu waktu seumur hidupnya untuk melawan penyakit mematikan yang menyerang tubuh Mia dan kakaknya. Dan di sini, teman-teman Mia sudah mengerti maksud ucapan sahabatnya dalam hitungan menit seolah-olah ruangan itu mempunyai translate bagi penderita kutukan dan penyakit mematikan. Rasa sedih menusuk-nusuk jantung sahabatnya. Bahkan di dunia game, yang semua orang seharusnya normal dan tidak cacat, dia dan kakaknya cacat dan dianggap membawa kutukan. Semua manusia yang ke dunia game adalah manusia biasa, tak peduli ke mana pun mereka mati yang penting mereka lolos dan hidup seperti biasa.

Dia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menangis. Mia tidak tahan juga, namun saat Mia menangis penyakit jantung dan Ashmanya kambuh. Zen mengobati istrinya yang kejang-kejang, dia menangis karena kondisi Mia begitu memprihatinkan.

 _Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku._

Zen membuka baju Mia dan melakukan kejut jantung karena kondisi istrinya semakin kritis saat menangis dan muntah darah di mulutnya begitu banyak sehingga butuh darah. Sebelum berperang, Zen dan Ginga mengobati kedua sahabatnya yang mendadak lemas saat teman-temannya menangis.

"Ah… Megumi Akino… kamu disini… maaf… aku… belum… bisa… melamar…ka…mu." Tiba-tiba Arche berbicara pada Megu. Megu sejak kenal di dunia game, dia mengetahui kalau Arche nama panjangnya Masaya. Arche mengenal Megu saat pertama di dunia game, dia berkata bahwa nama panjangnya sebenarnya Megumi Akino.

"Masaya… aku tidak menginginkan sesuatunya seperti ini." Ginga tiba-tiba membentak Arche yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Dia sudah merestui Megu dan Arche, namun Arche malah berkata lain.

"Itu semua sebab aku terlalu bergantung padamu."

"Tidak… itu tidak benar… ini salahku… aku harusnya tidak menjaga… ke-ba-ha-gia-an… Naoya… i-tu… sa-lah-ku." Naoya adalah nama sebenar Ginga Hagane, semenjak pindah keluar negeri mengganti namanya menjadi Ginga Hagane.

Ginga terkejut mendengar percakapan Seorang sahabatnya, yang sudah di anggap sebagai Kakak kandung. Semenjak Arche mengenal Ginga di England. Dia selalu bersama-sama, ketika Ginga kesepian karena orang tuanya sibuk.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak Masaya."

"Jika kamu membenciku, kamu harus sembuh dari peyakitmu dan bangunlah."

Masaya Arche melihat Naoya Ginga Hagane dengan tatapan sedih dan pilu. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat adiknya Mia juga sakit, dan berjanji menemani Naoya Ginga Hagane saat sendiri.

"Aku… sungguh… minta… maaf… Naoya…" Masaya kejang-kejang.

"Selebihnya… aku … serahkan… Megu… kepadamu…" Karena Masaya Arche mengetahui bahwa di dunia game Megu dan Gingga tidak ada hubungan darah. Ayah dan Ibunya Megu meninggal, gadis itu di angkat oleh orang tua Ginga. Pesan orang tua Megu ketika perang bersama orang tua ginga, menjaga Megu yang masih berusia tiga bulan. Karena saat berperang, orng tua megu menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan kembali dan menjaga anaknya yang bayi.

"Jangan katakan itu…!" Naoya Ginga Hagane sedih, karena kakak angkatnya kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbicara begitu… !"

Megu tersenyum untuk menghibur Masaya Arche yang terbaring lemah.

"Itu benar! Masaya!"

"Bukankah kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu ingin kembali ke sekolah secepatnya?"

Saat Megu dan Arche membeli syal, Arche berkata bahwa dia ingin kembali ke sekolah ke dunia nyata.

"Besok musim semi dan sakura bermekaran."

"Kita dapat keluar dan pergi jalan-jalan bersama. Bermain dan setelah itu kita akan menikah."

"Kita akan ke taman sakura bersama-sama atau pergi ke pantai. Di dunia game ada pantai yang indah."

Masaya Arche sedih karena dia di dunia game terlahir mengidap penyakit mematikan. Bahkan, sang adik yang sehat juga mengalami penyakit aneh di dunia game yang penuh misteri.

"Aki… aku… ingin… kamu… memiliki… kebahagiaan… bersama… Naoya… dari pada yang lainnya."

Megumi Aki menangis, dia merasa bersalah seharusnya dia mencintai Masaya Arche bukan Ginga Hagane Naoya. Seharusnya dia mengetahui bahwa saat di dunia game, Masaya Arche selain mencintai Mia dia juga mencintai Akino Megumi. Akino Megumi sudah di anggap Masaya Arche sebagai perempuan idaman dan pendamping hidupnya. Dia juga ingin menemui Akino Megumi jika bertemu di dunia nyata, jika Akino benar-benar ada bukan sekedar Avatar di dunia game saja.

"Jangan… lupa… bahwa… aku… akan… melindungi… senyummu… selamanya…."

Masaya Arche memegang pipi Megumi Akino dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan lemes. Ia menahan sakit supaya Megumi Akino senyum. Namun Megumi Akino tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Masaya itu pesan Zen dan Ginga. Sebelumnya, ia berjanji menikahi Naoya Ginga Hagane dan melepas ikatan saudara demi memperkuat team dan menaikkan level. Namun, saat itu kondisi Masaya Arche sering _drop_ dan kondisi sahabatnya Mia juga turun. Dia juga berjanji ke pada Mia, untuk menikahi Arche dan Megu. Megu dan Ginga putus hubungan, karena mengetahui Arche di dunia game menjadi sakit-sakitan dan Mia juga mendadak mempunyai lemah jantung. Dulu saat belum masuk di dunia game, mereka pacaran namun saat masuk ke dunia game yang aneh hubungannya menjadi kakak adik. Ayah Ginga tidak menyetujui pacaran di dunia game, Mia dan Arche sudah terikat hubungan adik kakak melalui pita merah yang di ikat di gelang kaki mereka berdua. Sejak itulah hubungan sepasang kekasih benar-benar putus, mereka berniat untuk membahagiakan Arche Masaya dan Mia demi membuat hubungan team pahlawan menjadi kuat.

"Akino Megu… Kekasihku… Tunanganku… Aki."

Masaya Arche memandang dengan matanya yang lemah dan mulai gelap. Dia menangis karena tidak bisa membahagiakan Akino Megumi.

"Aku… mengharapkan… kamu… bahagia… dengan… Naoya… Selamanya." Masaya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Masaya Arche dan Mia tidak berdenyut lagi jantungnya. Zen juga menangis karena kedua sahabatnya meninggal, Mia sahabat sekaligus Istrinya meninggalkannya.

Suara ECG berbunyi.

"Masaya Arche?" megu membangunkan Masaya Arche yang tertidur.

"Kamu hanya tidur sebentar bersama Mia kan?" dua dokter masuk ke ruangan.

"Permisi tolong biarkan aku bekerja."

Masaya dan Mia terbaring dengan mata yang terpejam. Badannya dingin sekali.

Don! Don! Don! Don!

Dokter melakukan defibilator secar manual menggunakan tangan.

"Electricion."

ECG berbunyi sekali, menandakan jantung Masaya dan Mia masih belum berdetak.

"25:12 menit mereka berdua sudah meninggal." Dokter mengumumkan kematian Masaya dan Mia.

"Masaya… Mia kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Dok… di dunia game ada kapsulkan usahakan tubuh mereka awet dengan es batu atau kapsul pendingin aku akan membuat mereka membuka matanya," ucap Megumi Akino. Ia menarik lengan Ginga dan mengajak teman-teman untuk melawan musuh demi mendapatkan ramuan denyut jantung dan obat herbal penyembuh kanker. Dokter dan suster membawa jenazah Mia dan Arche Masaya ke ruang pendingin atau kapsul untuk mengawetkan mayat kaka beradik yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Akankah Ginga dan Zen berhasil mendapatkan obat herbal penyembuh jantung lemah dan penyembuh kanker? Akankah Elv Zi dan Aine bisa melawan Kurumi di lapangan demi menyelamatkan Ginga dan Zen?

#Reverensi dari Komik Sukishite sadist, Novel School good and evil

#maaf author bad mood jadi adegannya kurang mantap dan ceritanya buruk


	22. Chapter 22

Cahaya Bulan Andera

Kakak beradik itu di taruh di kapsul dan tubuhnya penuh dengan kabel. Di kapsul itu terdapat es untuk mengawetkan jenazah, dan kabel-kabel untuk membuat jantung Mia dan Arche kembali berdenyut. Setiap kali setruman mereka berdua memuntahkan darah, karena luka dalam di jantung begitu parah. Mereka berdua kejang-kejang, tangan dan lututnya kembali berubah menjadi memerah dan hangat. Dokter menyuntikan obat herbal sementara untuk membuat jantung yang rusak berfungsi kembali walaupun tidak seperti sedia kala.

Arche tersedak begitu setrum mulai membuat jantungnya memompa perlahan hingga tak sempat bernapas, menderu dalam kapsul pengawet, disengat-sengat di dalam kapsul, dan membeku ditutupi bongkahan es sampai dia stabil detak jantungnya dan bangkit dari kematiannya.

Di hutan dan lapangan para tentara berjaga-jaga bersama magus hero dari bumi. Zen, Elv, Ginga dan yang lainnya kedinginan karena hari ini adalah awal bulan yang disebut Bulan Andera para dewi bulan bertugas menjaga waktu malam. Ditiupnya angin-angin dari mulut dewa-dewi bulan yang membuat udara menjadi dingin, bersyukur angin itu tidak membuat manusia dan magus kedinginan. Zen mendapat kabar, bahwa Arche dan Mia sudah melewati masa kritis. Sekarang kakak beradik itu jantungnya sudah pulih, dewi bulan datang menyembuhkan jantung kedua keponakannya. Dewi Selene walau tak pernah berjumpa dengan keponakannya, ia sangat baik hati dan rendah diri. Di England kakaknya Zen mengubah permainan ini menjadi permainan yang seru dan petualangan dewa-dewi dari berbagai dunia yang datang untuk rapat pembagian tugas di seluruh negara. Maka jangan heran kalau di dunia game terdapat dewi bulan dari Yunani. Dewi bulan dari Yunani mengetahui di dalam tubuh Mia dan Arche, terdapat bakteri jahat yang membuat kedua kakak adik itu menjadi lemah.

Di hutan Giant Yu memanjat pohon, mengubah badannya seperti manusia normal.

"Zen, kelihatannya kita bertukar ya di dunia game?"

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" Zen malah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Giant. Dia berbalik menanyakan Giant.

"Aku bisa manjat pohon! selama di dunia nyata aku mengidap penyakit langka dan membuatku tidak bertahan lama." Giant meneteskan air matanya, ia teringat jika nanti dia dan teman-temannya di dunia nyata selamat. Mungkin dia sudah berada di ruang ICU, kebalikannya dari Mia dan Arche.

"Jika kamu ketemu Megu, aku memohon demi persahabatan kita dan demi Arche."

" Mungkin umurku di dunia nyata tidaka akan panjang. Aku teringat dengan pacarku di reformatory. Dia berpisah denganku saat umur lima tahun."

"Wajahnya saat seumuran denganku sekarang, persis dengan wajah Megu."

"Dia sering datang ke rumah sakit, saat aku kambuh."

"Ku titipkan pacarku jika dia benar-benar bernama Megu untuk Arche dan Ginga."

Namun ketika berbicara dengan Gaint, Zen teringat dengan Mia jika misi ini gagal apakah dia akan hidup selamanya di dunia game? Dan Mia harus bertahan hidup dari penyakit kronis dan terminalnya. Matanya melihat ke seluruh hutan dengan kemampuannya, di hutan itu hanya terdapat monster yang berusaha merusak pagar pembatas hutan dan desa. Di tanah terdapat tulisan yang di beri mantra peledak monster bertuliskan:

EXPLOSER

Zen memanjat pohon dengan jurus ninjanya, ia mendapat jurus ninja ketika levelnya naik.

Beribu kupu-kupu menghisap bunga-bunga di hutan untuk membuat serbuk penyembuh jantung dan kanker, sementara tentara-tentara menyerang monster bersama dengan Elv zi dan Ginga. Di bawah naungan restu sang bulan yang bersinar indah, Mia dan Arche di bawa keluar rumah sakit, sementara peri-peri kecil menyembuhkan hati kakak beradik itu yang sudah terkena kanker, memberikan Anredera cordifolia dan Muricata melalui pori-pori kulit kedua kakak beradik itu. Tinggi di atas pohon yang lebar, Zen dan Giant berbicara.

"Giant Yu, aku akan menjengukmu di ruang ICU sebagai saudaramu."

Giant tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia selalu merasa lemah di dunia nyata karena saat di temukan dia kekurangan gizi dan dokter memfonis bahwa di saat usia remaja Giant Yu akan lumpuh karena 'ALS' yang menyerang sistem syaraf dan melemahkan otot-otot tubuh. Tapi setelah mendengar percakapan Giant Yu, harus diakuinya bahwa roh ini tidak bersyukur daripada Giant yang lumpuh di duni nyata.

Dia mengenduskan hidungnya ke arah jam dua belas yang mengarah ke desa kecil tempat dia tinggal. Pada daun-daun yang gugur, Zen mengecek arah angin yang bertiup untuk memasang arah angin jika yang mejadi alarm tanda bahaya ketika monster berulah, memasang lonceng jika terinjak monster, dan bubuk peledak sebagai ranjau menghancurkan monster.

Di taman rumah sakit, Mia dan Arche di tidurkan di atas rerumputan yang menari dan bernyanyi, sesendok ramuan herbal, sepasang alat medis, dan semeter kain terpasang di badan kedua kakak beradik yang kurus untuk membuat mereka hangat dan organ-organ yang berada di tubuh mereka bekerja dengan normal. Angin yang berhembus dimalam hari, semakin malam semakin dingin, sehingga para peri bersemangat menyembuhkan Mia dan Arche. Saat itulah dewi bulan dan temannya memasang ritual Bulan Andera.

"Malam ini adalah malam ritual untuk Mia dan Arche." Zen melihat bulan purnama, ia berdoa semoga istri dan kaka iparnya sembuh kembali. Seember air yang sudah panas di taruh di bawah bulan, di dinginkan untuk membuat ramuan penambah energi. Giant melompat dari pohon dan memasukan obat herbal ke dalam ember: berstempel nama team Elv yang di buat sebelum masuk ke dunia game. Tidak ada Kebahagiaan Abadi untuk kakak beradik yang terbaring lemah. Hanya penyakit-penyakit ganas yang menemaninya di rumah sakit.

Zen merasakan kesedihan dalam tatapan mata Mia saat di rumah sakit. Saat itulah dia menydari bahwa tanda-tanda kematian kakak beradik itu menghantui dirinya. MANDRAKE DARI EROPA. Tanaman herbal itu dulunya sering digunakan oleh leluhur penyihir untuk berobat dan perang. MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA. Tanaman ini berasal dari Asyur gunanya untuk penawar kegelisahan atau rasa takut saat perang. Lumpur Eliksir semua bahan herbal sudah disediakan bersama obat yang lainnya. Tanaman ini untuk mengobati luka memr dan lain-lain saat terluka ketika perang.

Darah Giant terasa membeku. Dunia game yang ia mainkan ini tak pernah mebuatnya bahagia, tapi ternyata ini nyata dan sungguh tragis. Dalam tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak ada monster-monster berkeliaran di England. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya yang lemah bisa berubah menjadi terbalik? Apa yang membuatnya berpikir mereka tidak akan menjadi seperti ini atau diselubungi rasa cemas?

Kemudian, dia teringat apa yang membuat mereka bereenam berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Kami tidak bersyukur kepada tuhan.

Mereka harus bersama-sama melawan kejamnya dunia game dan kutukan ini. Kalau tidak, mereka akan jadi avatar di dunia game.

Perhatian Zen tertarik ke suatu rumah sederhana, sebuah rumah yang tidak indah dan bersih, memberinya rasa penasaran: rumah itu pasti tempat bersembunyi Kurumi. Setelah mendekati rumah itu, dengan mata byakugan Zen melihat bahwa memang benar tempat persembunyian Kurumi. Dia mengenal syal yang di gantung –sama persis syal pemberian Aine ke kurumi. Syal itu sebagai persahabatan dan hadiah ulang tahun.

Syalnya couple, yang satu berada di desa.

Zen bergerak meninggalkan rumah kumuh menuju ke hutan. Bala tentara yang sedang terbaring lemah dan terluka, tidur di tenda dan di obati oleh para magus dan ninja dari dunia game, bahkan Ginga yang kuat tiba-tiba terluka karena monster yang sangat ganas dan kuat. Zen berjalan menuju ke tenda dan mengobati Ginga. Rasa rindu terhadap dunia nyata menusuk-nusuk mereka berenam yang di dunia maya. Dulu dia sering lemah, namun sekarang terlahir sebagai ahli karate dan kungfu. Namun akhirnya, mereka tahu apa yang tidak diketahuinya— bahwa terlahir kembali di dunia maya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada lahir di dunia nyata yang terdapat berbagai masalah.


	23. Chapter 23

_Memory Giant Yu_

Rasa rindu dunia nyata menusuk-nusuk Raksasa Yu. Dulu dia terbaring lemah dengan alat medis dan selalu banyak orang yang peduli terhadap keadaannya. Namun akhirnya, mereka tahu apa yang tidak diketahuinya—bahwa garis antara hidup sehat dan hidup yang lemah memang sangat tipis.

Lalu dia tiba di tenda pengobatan, yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan pengobatan medis di dunia nyata. Di tenda pengobatan, tentara-tentara yang terluka menahan sayatan-sayatan luka yang disayat oleh monster.

AaaaaaKh! Jeritan dari bala tentara yang terluka parah, membuat Giant Yu menangis.

Di sekeliling mereka, dokter berbadan aneh yang tidak menyerupai manusia dan suster-suster berbaju aneh dipenuhi manik-manik di baju mereka dan bertuliskan suster sihir. Selagi menatapnya, Giant Yu merasakan detak jantugnya berdegub cepat.

Kenangan. Dia meneteskan air mata melihat teman-temannya yang terluka, tubuhnya yang terluka bisa sembuh secara cepat, lalu jam tangannya membuka informasi baru tentang dunia game yang aneh. DUNIA YANG SESUAI PIKIRAN DAN HATI PARA PEMAIN. DUNIA KEBALIKAN DARI DUNIA NYATA. Giant Yu tersekat.

Dua orang dokter tersenyum kepadanya, seorang lelaki yang lebih tua menyapanya dengan sebutan kementrian kesehatan.

"Selamat malam, waktu di sini sangat cepat," ucap seorang dokter lelaki.

Dokter perempuan yang lebih muda mengenakan gaun sutra biru berparas cantik yang membuat lelaki terpana.

"Mentri Kesehatan, Apa kabar?" sapa dokter perempuan.

Dokter lelaki yang berbaju biru tua berambut biru tua dan lurus bagaikan rambut seorang model, tetapi kulitnya bercahaya dan badannya kekar bagai atlet. Si dokter cantik berbaju sutra biru berambut merah muda yang terjalin dalam sanggul dan kencang. Matanya lembayung dan kulitnya putih bersih.

"Profesor melamun, ya?" tanya dokter Ami.

"Sudahlah, Ami. Profesor tidak bisa fokus hari ini, karena banyak masalah," ucap Amai. Dia menepuk pundak temannya. Rambut Amai bisa berubah menjadi coklat atau biru tua ketika menepuk seorang wanita.

"Dia itukan atasan kita dan kau pun tahu," Ami memanas.

"Atasan juga manusia dan punya tanggungan lain. Dia tidak berpihak pada siapa pun—"Amai berhenti sesaat. Begitu pula Ami.

Giant Yu hanya tersenyum kaku, karena tak percaya bahwa dia seorang ketua di kementrian sihir bagian ahli medis.

"Ini memang meragukannya," desah Ami.

Rambut Amai berubah lagi. Secara ajaib, rambut itu berubah ketika perasaannya berubah dan membuat warna sesuai hatinya, beberapa menit kemudian.

"Itulah sebabnya kamu tidak mau kencan denganku di taman sekolahmu," kata Ami.

"Siapa pun yang menyentuh tubuhku akan adalah orang yang mengerti isi hatiku," desis Amai. "Termasuk Profesor dan kamu."

"Amai dan Karai, aku minta kalian jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa tubuhku jadi tidak cacat?" Giant Yu menarik napasnya, saat berbicara dan bertanya ke pada dua temannya. "Kenapa aku tidak terluka seperti temanku? Bahkan meskipun aku menyayat dan menusuk tidak terasa sakit?"

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu" ejek Ami. "Lalu mengapa kamu belum pernah membuat kebahagiaan sejak kamu mengambil alih? Megapa kamu belum menyadari bahwa kamu sudah di ganti golongan darahmu selama lima bulan?"

"Mungkin orang-orangku menyimpan rahasia daripada sahabat-sahabatku yang terdidik dengan baik," kata Giant Yu.

Amai melotot lalu melanjutkan prakteknya. Setelah merubah warna rambutnya, Amai memberikan buku kesehatan milik Giant Yu dan mengobati tentara-tentara yang terluka parah.

"Mungkin catatan kesehatanmu akan bisa membuktikan bahwa kamu ini bukan manusia biasa," katanya.

Ami mendengus. "Kudengar dia Amnesia karena terjatuh dari langit."

Giant Yu membungkuk kepada anak buahnya dan menemui Ginga yang terbaring pucat.

Dia menangis lagi ketika melihat Ginga tersenyum hangat. Dunia game, tubuhku yang abadi, masa laluku yang berubah. Apa arti semua ini?

Kepak burung hantu terdengar oleh Zen dan Giant Yu. Sebelum dia sempat bergerak, burung hantu tiba-tiba masuk memberikan surat kepada kedua lelaki yang berada di sebelah Ginga. Jauh di seberang tenda, Zen melihat seorang wanita tua menangis. Tepat ketika para dokter istirahat, Giant dan Zen menemui nenek tua itu. Mereka berdua mengenal sosok perempuan tua itu.

Sahabat-sahabatnya yang melihat nenek itu, di luar tenda menenagkan wanita tua itu yang menangis tak kunjung henti. Ketika mereka menenangkan, memberi air teh, memijat, dan bertanya, rasa senang yang tak asing bagi Zen dan Giant mulai muncul.

Semua bagian tubuh mereka berdua menyuruh kembali menghibur dan memeluk wanita tua itu. Namun kali ini, bukannya memikirkan wanita tua yang pucat, mereka berdua memikirkan yang di cintainya.

Para dokter memuali praktek, tetapi yang mereka sembuhkan masih belum sembuh. Ketika mereka berbagi tugas di tenda, memburu tanda-tanda rasa ketakutan, Zen dan Giant menyapa wanita tua yang menangis, memasang seyum… dan mencoba berbaur.

"Nenek, kenapa menangis?" tanya mereka berdua.

Sang nenek hanya memberikan secarik surat yang bercap bunga. Mungkin benar yang di katakan Arche dan Mia kalau di dunia ini penuh mistis.

Masa lalu Gian Yu yang berkebutuhan khusus, berubah menjadi sehat dan hidup abadi.


	24. Chapter 24

Masa Lalu Giant Yu 2

Masing-masing magus mendekati nenek itu di halaman, yang basah dan penuh rerumputan. Hutan barat itu perbatasan desa yang ke dua, dengan jembatan terbuat dari kayu, dan di bawahnya sungai. Sedangka di bagian timur perbatasan desa legend, dengan rumah-rumah, yang terbuat dari kayu dan batako, juga pasar-pasar yang berjualan beras, dan lain-lain.

Giant memijat nenek itu. Tangan keriput itu memberi surat untuk Zen. Matanya basah, mukanya pucat. Zen membuka surat itu.

Dear suamiku

Aku dan kakakku mungkin tidak bisa bangun. Karena Perutku membengkak lagi, sedangkan kakakku mengidap Epilespi akibat tumor otaknya. Aku mohon, kamu jangan memikirkan aku. Aku sudah di rawat oleh penduduk desa. Tubuhku mungkin akan dimasukan ke peti, sesuai permintaanku sendiri.

From Your Wife

Sementara tentra-tentara menjaga perbatasan timur dan barat, para magus dan kesatria melawan monster-monster. Di kapsul, Mia dan Arche tubuh mereka pendek, jantungnya melemah. Sementara di hutan perbatasan desa, Suami dan sahabat Yui sedang bersembunyi di pohon-pohon. Rembulan yang menyinari gelapnya malam dan merestui keempat manusia di malam ini. Dengan tekat semangat mereka melawan monster-monster dan menebar jebakan di hutan. Terdengar jeritan dari penyihir hitam. Oh, para penyihir hitam sedang memasang ritual jahat lagi. Semoga saja mereka mengetahui keberadaan kurumi.

Terlepas dari seragam perangnya yang berat, Zen tidak ingin membuat Mia menangis. Sekilas melihat bayangan aneh, terbang dengan jubah ungunya dan sapu terbangnya yang ajaib, Zen sudah mengetahui kalau itu Kurumi.

Zen menggerakan jubahnya. Tangannya menggerakan pedang, matanya fokus mengejar kurumi.

"Hei, wanita berjubah ungu," Zen menyerang dengan tongkat sihirnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat perempuan yang bertato di lengannya. Tidak disangka. MISTERIUS. Dan kenapa malah tidak di selidiki. Zen sudah menyelidiki, ia mengetahui rahasia di balik game ini. Giant pun curiga dengan game ini. Penduduk desa berbohong tentang keadaan dunia game. Kurumi melarikan diri ketika tangannya terluka. Giant menggengam tangannya. Matanya berkaca. Dia menendang kaleng dan melihat kakinya. Zen mengepakkan jubahnya. Ia berlari dengan kencang. Nafasnya sesak, tangannya terluka.

"Mia kamu harus bertahan, aku sudah menemukan penawarnya," ucap Zen.

Kalau resep ini gagal, pasti Mia dan Arche akan kritis. Sementara ketiga temannya menyusul ke goa, Zen menyuapkan penawar kemulut Mia, Ginga menyuntikkan ke dada Arche. Mereka berdua kejang-kejang, penawar itu membuat warna biru menghilang. Keempat sahabat Mia dan Arche, membawa mereka berdua ke rumah sakit. Mia dan Arche kejang-kejang. Mata mereka belum terbuka, tangan Mia dan Arche bergerak. Nafas mereka berdua sudah stabil.

"Mia aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Dan Kakakmu juga," Dokter membawa mereka berdua di ICU, infus, selang pernapasan, obat-obat sudah siap. Semoga dengan pengobatan di rumah sakit Mia dan Arche sembuh. Semoga bisa memburu musuh lagi.

"Mia, aku ingin kita kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu dengan Zen saat menjengukku." Cahaya menyinari tubuh Mia dan Arche. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan koma.


End file.
